Broken Strings
by no1willrememberthisname
Summary: Set post game, just days before Serah's wedding, she and Lightning bond. Not what you would think from this summary. upped to M to be safe.
1. Setting the Scene

Sergeant Lightning Farron, icy commander, destroyer of Fal'Cie had never been more scared in her life.

"Claire? Are you ok?"

Ah yes, the entire reason she was in this ridiculous mess in the first place. Lightning squared her shoulders and adopted a fighting stance. Slowly he let out a breath she was not aware she had been holding and opened the door, fearing what was on the other side. She stepped forward, not for herself, but for Serah.

"Maker, Claire!"

"It suits you Sunshine."

"You look beautiful, Light."

Lightning cracked open one eye and looked at the other girls who were openly staring at her. Vanille had little tears building in her eyes and head tilted in that puppy-like way that she did. Fang was leaning against the wall nonchalantly, a small smirk gracing her lips. But she ignored those two, and focused on the entire reason she had been dragged to this torturous hellhole and forced into this situation way too many times.

Lightning's heart soared at the look of pure, unadulterated joy on Serah's face at the sight of her sister. As long as Serah was happy, she was happy. The younger Farron sat on a small stool, hands clasped in front of her face and small tears of joy rolling down her face. Lightning wondered why the others were reacting like this; it was only a stupid dress.

For Serah, a little part of her pointed out.

Fine, she replied to the little voice, still it's only a dress.

\Broken Strings/

Two days later, Lightning found herself staggering in from work completely exhausted. A serial killer was on the loose and she had volunteered to be part of the team catching him. There had been a pay raise and there would be a bonus if they caught him, but it wasn't like she was desperate for money, having saved since she started work in the Guardian Corps.

Serah and Snow, on the other hand, had no money at all. Serah was still in school, doing a degree in History, so that was understandable. Lightning had forced her to stay in school, she didn't want Serah having to try and find work with no qualifications. Not like she had. Snow wasn't over-qualified either, he'd done alright in school, but with the move into Gran Pulse there weren't many jobs hiring and he was struggling. Not that she would admit it, but Lightning was proud of Snow, looking for a job to support Serah, running NORA and using it to help people settle in and aiding in the reconstruction all at the same time. Right now the pair was living in Lightning's house, on her money, as well as Lightning paying for the ceremony, outfits, and honeymoon.

"Hey Claire."

"Serah? What are you doing up, its past midnight."

"I know. I wanted to wait up for you, like I used to before…"

Lightning smiled. Serah had never waited up for her; instead she had waited in the living room, watching out of the window for Lightning to turn up and then falling asleep. Lightning would stagger in, see the sleeping child and carry Serah to her bed and then collapse on her own.

"Do you want a drink, Claire?" Serah smiled at her sister.

"Hot chocolate, the way you normally do it." As Serah bustled about the kitchen preparing two mugs of Hot Chocolate, _Serah style_, which meant that there was little actual hot chocolate. Instead it was a mountain of whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate chunks in a cup. "It's great that we managed to salvage so much from Cocoon, otherwise most of us would have starved."

Serah nodded in agreement as she laid down the two mugs. "And that they found Fang and Vanille."

"That too, I guess. Who knew you could end the crystal stasis by just breaking the crystal?"

The two sisters sat in comfortable silence, even as Snow opened the front door and made his way up the stairs, not coming into the kitchen. When the two girls heard his slow, mellow thump-thump-thump of his giant feet hitting the carpeted floor, they looked at each other. Normally he would make as little noise as possible, to not wake anyone else up. If he was happy, like a civilian gave him a tip for helping them move into their house, then he would thunder up the stairs to tell them. But these slow, heavy footfalls expressed his state of mind.

"He went out looking for a job." Serah felt the need to explain.

"I see, at least he's trying."

"He hates doing this."

Lightning scoffed. "What, looking for a job?"

Serah giggled slightly. "No," Then she sobered up slightly. "He doesn't like living off you, because he knows you aren't exactly fond of him…"

"I respect him, I just don't like him."

"…And he can't pay you back. You've done so much. For both of us."

"You're family, Serah. And pretty soon, even if I don't like it, so will Snow. I always look after my family."

"Love you Claire." They went back to the comfortable silence, sipping the hot chocolate. After a while, Lightning spoke up hesitantly.

"Serah? What's that on your arm?"

On Serah arm, there was a small patch of colour just above the bandage that had hidden her status as a L'Cie. Before Serah could pull it up Lightning had ripped it off and was now staring openly at what had just been uncovered and read the words.

_Serah X Snow forever_

The curly black writing was even backed by a bright red heart. It was horrible. It was defiling. It was…quite artistic, even if Lightning wouldn't admit it. But Lightning was filled with anger and rage. Her sister had a tattoo.

"What is this, Serah?" There was no emotion in the way Lightning said those four words. Even though Serah knew full well that Lightning knew full well what this was

"A tat-" She was cut off abruptly.

"It's a brand. Just like the one Anima gave you. Why would you willingly mark yourself like that? Why Serah, would you do something like that?"

"Don't be angry Claire." Serah pleaded.

Lightning took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She could deal with this, it wasn't that bad really. "Sorry Serah. It was just a shock and you didn't tell me you wanted to get one. Not like the piercing thing, where you chickened out after I already paid."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Claire, you were just so tied up in work…"

"It's alright sis, you're nearly eighteen now and about to get married, I think you can make a few decisions for yourself.

"Can I drink?"

"Not on Snow's life." Lightning winked at her sister. "At least, until you hit eighteen."

The L'Cie journey really changed her, thought Serah happily. They went back to the comfortable silence they had previously occupied. In some ways just knowing that they were together was so much better than talking.

"So."

"So, indeed."

"What are you going to do after you get married?" Lightning asked.

Serah giggled slightly. "Well obviously the honey moon and afterwards I was thinking about getting a job of some kind."

"That's great Serah, but you are going to keep up your studies, aren't you?" Lightning saw the uneasy look in Serah's eyes and the way she kept lacing her fingers together and pulling them apart. "You aren't!"

Lightning's face hardened and she pulled Serah's shoulder so that their identical eyes met. "Why not Serah? Why are you just abandoning your studies? Do you want to be like me, to have my lifestyle? You told me yourself that you hate what I do, that every day when I'm late home you think you'll receive a phone call and I won't be home ever again or that I was seriously hurt. Is that what you want? Is it? Answer me Serah!"

"I'm sorry Claire, I didn't mean-"

"_I'm sorry Claire_," She mocked, her voice high and whiny. "Oh so you don't want to be like me? This is just you turning your back on everything I've done for you, everything I gave up. I didn't want to be a killing machine, I wanted to own my own bar, but I couldn't because I had to look after you."

"Claire I'm-" Serah started.

"-an ungrateful brat? I know! Do you know some of the things I had to do so we had enough money for you to attend that bloody school and not starve at the same time? I'm not proud of a lot of them, but I was damn proud of you until you turn around and threw away everything I did for you. You know what? I think this is all a joke to you, a giant '_fuck you_' to me! You may as well spit on my face."

Lightning threw her arms wide and glared right into her younger sister's eyes. "Go on! Do it! You've already done so much worse to me! Spit in my bloody face already."

All through this rant, Serah had been trying to get a word in, but Lightning was having none of it. When she paused to get her breath back, Serah did the only thing she could. The slap echoed in the silence and Serah ran out of the room with tears streaming from her eyes.

In a display of calmness that completely hid her inner turmoil, Lightning finished her hot chocolate, choking down the drink that had been made by her ungrateful sister and washing it out and leaving the mug on the side to drain. Then on unsteady legs she walked up the stairs and opened the door to her Spartan bedroom, ignoring the crying and soothing noises coming from the room across the hall. After stripping and changing into an oversized t-shirt, Lightning fell asleep, eyes resting on the only photo she had of herself and Serah, on a beach a couple of years ago. She had just been made Sergeant at the same time as Serah had been accepted into the school. The teenage Lightning had a mild scowl pointed at the person who took the picture for them, even as the fifteen year old pulled her sister into a hug, the only form of contact she would allow from the only person. Lightning shuddered at the memory of what she said minutes ago.

\Broken Strings/

The next morning she pulled herself out from under the plain white covers and wandered out of her room rubbing her eyes. Bed headed and still drowsy, she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen, where she usually found Serah in the mornings. Slowly she pushed open the pale blue wooden door, an apology for her outburst on her lips.

There was no one there. Everything was as she left it. No smell of bacon, or bread crumbs on the side, or small patch of milk on the side where Snow spilt the milk every morning without fail. Turning quickly, Lightning rushed up the stairs again, and kicked upon Serah's bedroom door, causing the elegant drawing of a horse that Serah had drawn years ago to fall off the door. It landed face down, exposing the blue tack on the back. Lightning sank to her knees as the shock of the completely empty room hit her. Serah's wedding dress, previously hung on the front of the wardrobe, was gone.

\Broken Strings/

Well there's the first chapter of Broken Strings. I'm not really sure how many people have written a story about this subject, but anyway. Unfortunately I'm not that good with what would make a good wedding, and am not very good at dealing with my emotions (except happiness, anger and sarcasm, which I'm not sure is actually an emotion but I'm classing it as one because…this is my Author's Notes). I feel it necessary to point out that I'm a guy and not very good at writing emotional scenes (not saying those are linked!) so if anything seems particularly sappy or stupid…well let's see you write this better.

If you do decide to take up my semi-serious challenge of writing this better, first off: thank you! I love reading, especially the good stuff.

Secondly: could you mention the fact you did take up this challenge from me

Thirdly: I want a parade in my honour, which I march in front of. And you have to build a statue of me in a park somewhere, in one outstretched hand a can of fosters and a platypus tucked under my arm. Those of you who recognise that in any way…well done. Well done, indeed.

Are you all happy now? I have re-redone the confrontation scene with a little inspiration from Divodog. If anyone has a problem with this version (3.1) I offer you a chance to write your own version which can then be sent to me in a private message. I may decide it is better than this version and put it into the story, if it is good enough.


	2. Name Places

Lightning dived into her room and stumbled around trying to pull on various clothes. Only after she found herself trying to pull her turtle neck up her legs did she calm down slightly. When she had dressed properly and finished strapping her sheath for her gunblade to her hip did she leave. Outside her house, her velocycle was parked. Technically it belonged to the GC but she had claimed it and made a few modifications. Such as stripping off all its armour plating to make it lighter and faster. The velocycle roared to life as she drew closer. With shaking hands, Lightning gripped the handles and took off, desperately trying to make the bike fly faster.

\Broken Strings/

"…I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Lightning had been flying for nearly a full day towards the area where they had become uncrystalised, the cold wind pinching her face and pulling her hair. Even as this childish wind that seemed to only want to annoy her whistled merrily in her ears, she heard those dreadful words. Using her will alone, she forced the velocycle to speed up ever further, descending rapidly. Pulling up at the last second, she jumped off the bike and executed a small flip into the back of the wedding ceremony. The bike floated down gently and hovered behind her, purring contently. Every eye was on her. "Well, carry on."

Tentively, Snow pulled Serah into a short embarrassed kiss. The congregation cheered as Serah met her sister's stony eyes. They began to chatter amongst themselves moving slowly towards the pavilion that was set up with food inside. Inside were many small tables with individual names cards in the places of people. On the head table, Lightning found herself sat next to Serah _Villiers_ and Fang. As the meal, minted lamb, was brought out small bits of chatter began to pick up again. Lightning didn't see the smile her waiter flashed at her.

Fang spoke up first on their table, the tension so thick that it could be cut up and used in the construction efforts. "So Sunshine, Serah told us you couldn't make it to the wedding. Said it was work issues."

Lightning gave her sister her most fierce scowl, normally reserved for her most hated enemies and Snow before she began to respect him, that went unnoticed by anyone else. "Yeah, I didn't know the date had been changed until the last minute." The ice in her voice made all the other conversations nearby slow to a halt.

Fang carried on regardless, trying to stimulate a conversation. "Neither did we. It's like something changed suddenly."

"Strange that."

Snow hesitantly cleared his throat. "Sis, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Snow, thank you for asking. Congratulations on getting married. How are you and your lovely wife?" Lightning replied still staring at Serah."

"I'm fantastic, but you could ask her yourself." By now everyone on the table had picked up on the fact something was wrong but wisely kept silent.

"I don't think I could; Snow, because I don't know her that well. It would be rude to talk to a stranger without proper introductions."

"Claire, I'm your sis." Serah finally chocked out, her voice strangled by the lump building in her throat. She could see where this was going and didn't like it one bit.

"You are not my sister."

"Uhm, Light? That was Serah, not me who said that." Snow prompted, worried by the way Lightning hadn't blinked the entire time and how she had cut right through a piece of lamb and was still sawing vigorously.

"I'm well aware of that Snow, thank you."

"Claire, please don't do this, I'm your sister."

"I am not your sister, Mrs Villiers."

Vanille piped up from Fang's other side. "Actually she wanted to be called Villiers-Farron. It felt like a bigger family she said."

Serah broken into full on tears at Lightning's scathing words. Her only family, which was no longer technically true, had disowned her. Lightning stood up from the table drawing all eyes to herself. She reached up to around her neck and pulled something out. In her clenched fist was the pendant that Serah had given her. This tiny piece of jewellery had never been under so much attention as every eye focused on the bright crystal. "Fang, Vanille, do you mind if I stay with you in Oerba. I don't feel comfortable living under the same roof as a stranger."

Simultaneously they answered, driven by the sheer anger in Lightning's gaze. "Sure Light…" "…Long as you want."

"Thank you." And with that Lightning dropped the pendant and stormed out of the pavilion. Snow tried to dive over the table from his sitting position to catch the falling jewel in his giant hands. It slipped through the tips of his fingers and hit the floor in what seemed to take an eternity, bouncing twice. It didn't shatter, so Snow carefully picked it up and dropped it into Serah hands. the moment it touched her soft skin on her palms it split, right down the middle, and as the image of this broken pendant burned itself into her mind, she placed her head on the table and let her tears began to stain the white cloth. Snow pulled his wife into a tight hug, as Fang noticed something and picked it up. In her long fingers was Lightning's name card. The end of _Claire_ was slightly damp and the ink had ran slightly, but it had been nowhere near Serah, who had progressed to being something akin to a water fall.

\Broken Strings/

"Light?" Called Vanille softly as Fang pushed open the door to their home in Oerba.

"Sunshine, where are you?" Fang asked, crouched low. In an odd way, this reminded her of a hunt against a powerful predator, unsure of who the hunter was and who was the prey, who was going to come out on top. She turned to Vanille and whispered softly. "You check down here, I'll check upstairs."

Slowly she crept up the smooth wooden steps, polished by years of feet walking on them. Near the top, she could hear a noise that sounded like crying. But this was Lightning she was looking for. Fang pushed open the door to her bedroom, wincing when it squeaked. The pile of furs tensed up at the noise and Fang silently congratulated herself for finding Lightning.

"Lightning?"

"go away." Came the muffled reply.

"I'd love to, but that's my bed you're in and I want to sleep in it." Fang lifted one side of the furs and slipped under, moving around until she found a bundle of heat. Slowly, carefully, lovingly even, she wrapped her arms around Lightning's body and pulled her close. Instantly she could feel the pink haired girl relax and uncurl from the foetal position she was in. This was how the pair fell asleep, Fang trying to reassure Lightning everything was ok, just by being there as she slept.

\Broken Strings/

Fang woke up the next morning alone. Groggily she pulled herself out from under the furs and readjusted her Sari. She hated sleeping with it on, but otherwise she may have alarmed Light. Her bare feet padded on the smooth wood of their floors as she made her way into the kitchen, where Lightning was up, chatting idly to Vanille.

Just as Fang entered, Lightning stood up to leave. Upon seeing the downtrodden look on Fang's tanned face she felt she needed to explain. "I have to work. Bacon's in the pan." Fang perked up instantly and wandered in and began talking to Vanille. They both stopped and turned when they heard Lightning speak in her cold, unattached voice like she had when they just became L'Cie.

"Can I help you?"

Neither Pulsian could hear what the person Lightning was talking to said, but they could hazard a guess.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I need to get to work."

There was a pause then Lightning spoke again. "You must have me confused with someone else, my name is Lightning Farron." There was silence, then the roar of Lightning's Velocycle starting up.

Fang and Vanille rushed out of the kitchen to see the front door left open and Serah on her knees, tears falling freely down her face. Neither knew what to say.

\Broken Strings/

Lightning was furious. The serial killer was still on the loose, and had even killed two GC officers whilst she had been tracking down Serah. He then had the nerve to call her, using comms devices stolen from the officers, and mock her. She was now in Training Room B, beating a dummy to a pulp; four more were too damaged to be used again. A betting pool had been set up covering how many she would destroy, before she gave up and went home. The most popular opinion was that she would have to be carted into the medical wing for self-harm.

"_Is this Sergeant Farron?"_

"_Who is this?"_

"_You should know, you've been searching for me for the last two months." The voice was definitely male, no woman had a voice that low or gravelly. "Congratulations on your sister's wedding, by the way. Everyone missed your presence, I was looking forward to meeting you."_

"_You bastard."_

"_It was all too easy to get in. I was in the kitchen. I was so disappointed that you didn't eat your meal. I spent so long preparing it just for you. Well it was nice speaking to you Sergeant, I look forward to our next meeting. Don't worry, I'll be in touch."_

After that call she had gone down to the quarter master and placed a requisition for a new comms device. Hers was…indisposed. Then she called up the business that catered for the wedding and found that one waiter had called in sick, but a replacement was found very quickly. And they had a name and address. John Doe. But when she moved in to burst into the address he had given, they only found an empty building, with the words 'too late' painted on the wall in what Lightning hoped was fresh red paint, but the still warm body with numerous knife wounds didn't do anything to help that thought.

She kicked the poor dummy, shattering the left side, then left to go to the showers amidst numerous groans of people who had lost money by her departure.

\Broken Strings/

Lightning stormed through Fang and Vanille's front door, earning a raised eyebrow and broken plate respectively.

"What's up Sunshine?"

"Bad day."

"We had a call from Snow, just a few minutes ago. He said Serah wants to talk to you."

"…and?"

"We said you were still at work."

"Thank you."

Lightning walked out of the room and went up the stairs. It took Vanille a few seconds to attract Fang's attention from the doorway Lightning had just left. "You have it so bad, Fang."

Fang's head snapped to look at her adoptive sister. "What?"

"I said you have it so bad."

"I do not. Anyway, I'm going to bed."

"With Lightning."

"Shut up." Vanille's response was to stick her tongue out. Fang merely sighed and followed the soldier up the stairs to her room. Inside Lightning had already crawled under the furs, and Fang could hear soft noises. Wordlessly she took off her Sari and crawled under as well. She could feel Lightning rack with sobs and pulled her close, loving the feel of the other woman being so close to her.

After a while Lightning managed to choke out a few words. "Fang? What're you doing here?"

"We went over this last night, Sunshine. This is my bed, and I'm going to sleep in it. If you're in it all the better for me."

"Is Vanille ok with this?" Feeling Fang shift slightly, but unable to see her expression, Lightning pushed back the furs. It had been a childish way of hiding herself anyway, pulling the covers up over her head and pretending it didn't exist, something _Claire_ the girly teenager would have done, not Lightning the soldier, piped up the little voice. For some reason it reminded her of Fang "You are… aren't you?"

Fang laughed dismissively. "She's my adoptive sister, Light. That'd be like you and Ser-oh." Fang had to pull Lightning in close and make soothing noises like she used to for Vanille when she had nightmares. Lightning had broken down again into the silent sobs.

After a while Lightning spoke up again. "She could have died yesterday."

Fang's eyes shot open. "So you do still care."

"Of course I do. He was at the wedding."

"The killer?"

"Yeah. He called me to gloat that he was there and I didn't notice him. It shook me up so badly. I can't protect her all the time…I'm not there now…"

Fang shushed Lightning softly. "It seems to me, that you love her too much. You aren't willing to let her go-"

"I don't want her to die!"

"-If you would let me finish. None of us want her to die, Claire-Bear, you love her too much and can't let her go, even slightly. Even to Snow, who loves her just as much as you do. You just need to learn how to let her go, to let her grow without you."

When Fang finished they lay in silence, which was broken with a soft, "Claire-Bear? Really Fang?"

"You are really good to cuddle, just like a teddy-bear I used to have." Fang fell asleep holding Lightning, her head on the pink haired girl's shoulder. Lightning lay awake, musing over what Fang said. Her thoughts turned unbidden to the raven haired woman beside her, but she pushed them back.

\Broken Strings/

Lightning woke up the next morning and looked down. At some point Fang had wrapped her legs around hers and one hand was tangled in her hair. Idly she wondered where the other was until she felt a tugging. She looked down as say Fang's long fingered hand messing with her piercing. Deeply uncomfortable she tried to push Fang off her, only to find extreme resistance.

"Fang." She whispered. "Fang. Faaang."

She narrowed her eyes when Fang began to nuzzle her neck. She poked the Pulsian in the chest and screamed. "Fang!" Instead of waking up Fang placed her hand over Lightning's mouth and pulled her closer. Five minutes of struggling later Lightning was free and downstairs.

"Have a bit of trouble with Fang, did you Claire-Bear?"

Lightning placed her face in her hands at the sound of Vanille's extremely chipper voice, and groaned when she heard what the technically younger girl said. "You heard that?"

"Every bit." Vanille reached into their fridge and pulled out some cold meats. "She's right you know, you love her too much. You could be stifling her and stopping her growing."

"That's absurd."

"Not physically, but…mentally and socially."

Lightning looked pensively at the bowl of cereal-like stuff she was eating. "Thanks Vanille." She stood up and strapped on her gunblade. Then strode out of the door, her cape flapping behind her. The front door slammed shut and the roar of the Velocycle died away.

"She loves you, you know."

\Broken Strings/

Lightning walked softly on the gravel path up to Fang and Vanille's house, not wanting to wake the two people she hoped were inside. It was late, but she had been working in the office, desperately trying to find the killer. Her Velocycle was parked further up the road so she wouldn't wake them, but as she drew close, she could see a man wearing a bright green shirt walking out of the house, clutching a fist full of Gil.

"No luck catching that killer then?"

"What?" Lightning whirled around to face him. She was sure, if she wasn't so tired, that she wouldn't have stumbled as she did so, ruining the threatening gesture.

"I asked how that case with the serial killer was going, Sergeant." Something about the man's voice grated on her nerves and made her fists itch.

"Just fine." She smiled sweetly and pushed open the door. Inside Fang and Vanille were bent over a table, talking in hushed whispers.

"Evening." Lightning announced her presence. "What're you two up to?"

Vanille turned fastest and shot her a bright smile, which quickly turned into a pout. "We can't open the pizza. Can you do it for us?"

Suddenly it made sense for that man to be here, delivering pizza. Lightning gently pushed Vanille out of the way and peered at the box, wondering how they couldn't figure out the simple process of opening a piece of cardboard. Were they seriously…yep, attempting to open it at the wrong end.

"Devious contraption," muttered Fang. "Trying to keep me from food, will you? I'll show…oh, thanks Light."

"Anyway we were about to watch a fil-lm," Vanille's face scrunched up as she pronounced the unfamiliar word. When no one corrected her she carried on. "Do you want to join us?

Fang held up two boxes, one in each hand. "We have this girly one and the super-explosive-action-packed one with loads of shootouts and fighting, even a nude scene." One hand opened suddenly and the box fell out of her open hand. The moment it touched the floor he foot slammed down, crushing the box with a loud crack. "Oh dear, looks like we have to watch the action one."

Vanille giggled slightly at her sister's antics. "Fang, you picked the 'girly one'." She made air quotes around girly. "I picked the action one. Just because you want to impress Light."

"I do not!"

"You so do!"

They looked at the pink-haired girl who was idly munching on a slice of the pizza. After a few seconds she noticed the stares and swallowed the mouthful she currently had. "Sorry. I really like pepperoni."

Lightning didn't notice the little drop in Fang's shoulders, of both relief and disappointment. They huddled up on the sofa, eyes glued on the screen. Every so often Lightning would huff or sigh, causing the other two to look at her. Every time, she would point at the screen and go "Unrealistic."

At around three Vanille stood up, saying she wanted to go to bed.

"Don't you want to see the end, Van?" Fang asked. "There's only half an hour left."

"I have work in the morning."

Lightning pulled her eyes from the screen where the climax of the film was beginning to look at Vanille. "I didn't know you had a job, Vanille."

Vanille nodded and put her hands together in front of her. "I'm helping with orphans. It's easy, because I was one, but I have a new family now."

"Really, who?"

"You lot!" Lightning could only wonder about that girl's state of mind as she skipped off, whistling merrily. The remaining two sat, curled up on the couch, staring at the screen.

"Light?"

Lightning tore her eyes off the screen and turned to face the girl beside her. "Yeah, Fang?"

There was no slowing of time as Fang moved in closer. No rising heartbeat in her ears as their lips touched. Her skin didn't burn where they touched. Lightning didn't want to hold on till her body screamed for air. There was a small feeling of happiness in her stomach but other than that she felt…nothing. It was rather uncomfortable, like Fang didn't really know what she was doing. She knew she wasn't doing anything to help either, but that was beside the point. Fang pulled away, panting heavily, her chest heaving. Then without a word she stood up and wandered out of the room. At the door, she turned to face Lightning who was still sat on the couch, unmoved since Fang had said her name. "Goodnight."

\Broken Strings/

So this was chapter 2. Can't say I'm all that pleased with it, so any criticism, preferably constructive, would be welcome. Scratch that, only constructive criticism. If you think it's a terrible story – stop reading! It's as simple as that. Even better, you could write your own.

I would appreciate any feedback regarding plot, characters, narrative and dialogue. Which is basically everything. It must be noted that I have no plan at all as I write this story, and I haven't even finished the game, cos I'm stuck on Sahz's stupid Eidolon.


	3. not very unexpected revelations

Alright, here's the general forward you see at the beginning of a chapter. Read the chapter…blah blah blah…please review…love my reviewers loads…blah blah blah…special thanks to my mum, my granddad and my hamster…some useless thing about how my life is going, you know everything is so hard, being a teenage girl in America when there is a tiny little thing about me that doesn't fit in…blah blah blah…don't own this.

He's mine: Alrighty then, readers. I would like to thank my first and I think only reviewer for this story, Tear of Light, I can fully recommend her (if you aren't a girl, ToL then I am very sorry, please accept a manly chest bump in compensation) story Finding Home as a good read. Not read Tainted Fal'Cie yet but will get round to it. But the rest of you readers, I have a bone to pick with you. I know many readers don't pay any attention to the little bit at the top where the author says a few things, I was the same way, but they can contain a little nugget of humour or insight to the author's mind. Like now, I seem to have had around 250 views on the first chapter in the first week, but as I said, only one review. Something about those statistics doesn't add up.

I would like to point out that I do own Final Fantasy! Also anyone that actually read through that, let's be honest, a bit unnecessary attack on the readers-who-don't-review, well…let's just say you're a good person.

And now we go to Gran Pulse, where Vanille is just waking up after a good night's sleep.

\Broken Strings/

Vanille awoke to the sound of bird song, instantly sending her into a cheery mood. It really didn't take much to send her into a good mood. Just the sight of puppies, or bird song, or giggling children…the list went on. She threw the furs off her and went over to the window and threw it open as a pair of birds flew by. Vanille was the kind of person that would break into a merry song at the drop of a hat and be joined by small animals and birds would fly around her whilst people danced around her in a complicated, completely unchoreographed, routine.

Humming to herself, she wandered into the bathroom and took a long shower. Still humming as she came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head, Vanille walked back into her room and dried off and redressed

Vanille skipped down the stairs, uncaring about how silly she might have looked to an observer. Using the banister, she swung in a tight circle and carried on into the kitchen. Once in there she was treated to a surprise. Lightning was sat on one of the seats, bags under her eyes and hair slightly messed up. She wore the same clothes as last night, which was hard to tell because she owned the same outfit a hundred times. "Morning Light!"

"Hi Vanille." Lightning's brow furrowed. "I need to talk to you about something and don't really know how."

"Have you tried English?"

"This is serious, Vanille. Fang kissed me last night."

"That's normal, she really likes you."

"I like her too, but why would she kiss me?"

"Because she likes you." 

"I get that, Van, but why would she kiss me? Is it some kind of Pulsian thing?"

Realisation dawned on Vanille's face. Lightning wasn't referring to liking Fang in _that_ way. Well this was awkward. Vanille racked her brain for a way to say this gently. "Fang…likes the fairer sex, Light."

"No following you, Vanille."

"She's like me."

"Fang is overly chipper, enjoys working with orphaned children and won't explain why she kissed me?"

Upon seeing the confused look on Lightning's face, Vanille tried to think why she wasn't getting what she was trying to say. Realisation dawned again. She honestly didn't understand. "Fang…prefers the company of females, Lightning."

"Can't say I have a preference really." Lightning mused.

"She refuses to have relationships with men."

"So do I, just don't really have time for them."

"She wants to take you upstairs and jump into bed with you." Vanille really hoped Lightning would get this one. Really someone would have to have practically cut themselves off from everyone else to not understand that one.

"I should think so." Inside Vanille jumped for joy, she finally got it! She wanted Fang back! "She kissed me and left me down here with no explanation."

Vanille nearly screamed and grabbed Lightning, just so she could shake some sense into her. She did. "She's a lesbian, Claire, Fang…is…a…lesbian." With every pause she shook the poor girl to emphasise what she was saying.

Lightning summed up this monumental revelation. "A what?"

"Someone who likes girls. She loves you Light, and you never noticed it. She's wanted to tell you for ages but never could! And you just sit there like nothing happened! Do you know how hard it was for her? To sleep next to you and not be able to do anything? I'm surprised she even managed to kiss you!"

"…But I'm not a…"

Vanille had been walking through the kitchen, gesticulating wildly. She turned to face Lightning, who had been growing pinker and pinker through this speech until her face resembled her hair. In her place was an empty seat, rocking slightly. The front door slammed and Vanille rushed out to follow her. But she was too late; Lightning was only a dot in the sky. Vanille shuffled back into the house and was greeted by a sorry sight. Hunched over on the stairs, her blue-black hair falling over her face, hiding the tears, was Oerba Yun Fang, looking no part the strong huntress she really was.

Vanille sat down on the stairs next to her sobbing sister, slinging her arm around her. This was so unlike her, to be so affected by what another person thought about her. Mind you, this was Lightning. It's always hard being rejected for the first time.

\Broken Strings/

Lightning pulled into the parking area of the QC headquarters and stalked through the main building. People dived out of her way at the sight of her stony face. Inside there was a battle going on between Lightning and Claire. Once again Lightning was winning through pure force of will. A beige coat drew her gaze and snapped her out of the internal war over her feelings.

Snow was in a holding cell, his coat pulled up over his chest. Frankly, he looked like a behemoth after she and Fang were done with it. There was a stabbing in her heart at the thought of the Pulsian and the image of her sat on the stairs as she stormed out rose up in her mind. A hand shot out and pulled the Duty Orderly close.

"Why is that man in there?" She growled. This was not turning out to be a good day. Discovering someone loved you, and effectively rejecting them, skipping breakfast and then finding your brother-in-law in a holding cell, all before 9 in the morning, did not bode well for the next person that gave her bad news.

"He was arrested for disturbing the peace."

"Go on." Lightning's jaw tightened as she looked at the Orderly.

"According to the report, he was trying to find a doctor to look at his wife. Said she wasn't eating or drinking."

Lightning whispered angrily at the sleeping man. "Snow, you oaf, you were supposed to protect her."

"What was that ma'am?"

"I said has he paid his bail?"

"Said he couldn't afford it, ma'am."

Lightning looked at the man, and her expression softened. He was gaunt and had massive bags under his eyes. Even in his sleep he was muttering and shivering. "I'll pay. Don't tell him I did it; just get him out of here. And get him a doctor."

\Broken Strings/

"Captain!" Amodar looked up from his desk to see his best Sergeant leaning over it.

"Yes, Lightning? What can I do for you?"

"Remember when you said I was your best officer?"

"Yes, I say it every single day."

"And that you trust my judgement completely?"

"I don't say that as often." He crossed his arms behind his head and leant back. Was she finally asking for the promotion that she deserved? More than half the corps had been hinting at it to her and even High Command had come in. When a Colonel utters the words 'we need a new lieutenant, where can we get one of those' right behind you, surely you must clock on?

"I want… (Amodar leaned forwards, his hand reaching for the desk draw with her letter honourablely discharging her as a NCO and offering her the officer's rank.)…you to hire Snow Villiers."

Amodar nearly fell off his chair at this revelation. It was so incomprehensible. This was the man she had slagged off since NORA first popped up. "What?"

"As a community support officer. People love him; he is fantastically friendly and strong as an ox. He's too stupid to misunderstand an order and loyal as anything."

"Fine, yes! I'll call him later. Do you want your part in this revealed?"

"No. Nononono. No. Definitely not. Just tell him…it was on a close recommendation. He won't get that."

Lightning moved to sit at her desk, slumping gratefully into the leather. She booted up the desktop, preferring her personal laptop, but that was still at Serah's. _Serah._ Instantly she started looking up John Doe. There was no mention of such man, he was mocking her. Apparently it was an old code used by the GC to be put on registers instead of anonymous, another dead end. Something buzzed on her leg. Lightning whipped it to her, not checking the caller id.

"_Hi there, sergeant!"_

"You!"

"_Yes, me. Just calling to check up on you, you know, to see how the investigation is going."_

"When I find you-"

"_-you'll do very bad things to me, such as throw me in prison for a while, until I escape or am let out on good behaviour and the whole cycle starts again."_

"I will find you."

"_I'm sure you will, Sergeant. Have you figured it out yet?"_

Silence and Lightning scrabbled about on her desk, looking for some clue as to what he was talking about.

"_You haven't? That's hilarious! Tell me, have you ever killed someone. I know you have, but that's because you had to. I mean have you ever killed someone for pleasure?_

"You sick freak."

"_It feels so wonderful to hold someone's life in your hands. To have power over their fate. It's so beautiful, watching that last bit of life leave their body. Their warm fresh blood on my hands, have you ever held a puppy? It feels like that, except my puppy ended up with a broken neck. When they lie there, choking on their own blood, looking right at you, damning you and pleading with you, pulling at your leg, even as you try to have a conversation with someone on the phone…"_ There was a seconds pause, broken by three thuds, like meat being slammed onto a wooden surface. _"That's better. It's so beautiful, Sergeant, I wish you could see it as I could, right now, with me, here."_

There was a click as the other phone was put down. Lightning slumped on to her chair, unaware that she had even stood up, never mind pacing the office, drawing the attention of the entire office. She had never felt so useless than she did then, even when she was trapped as a Cie'th. He was torturing someone right there and mocking her, taunting her. Silently she vowed to avenge that person's death; nothing would stop her from that. Too many of her promises had been broken.

\Broken Strings/

Sleep did not come easily to Lightning. She couldn't go back to her own house as see Serah, but she couldn't go to Vanille's. She would have to see Fang, and she wasn't ready, not to deal with these damn emotions that seemed to have been stirred in the wake of their confrontation. That left one option, sleeping in the barracks.

One of the many structures salvaged from the ruins of Cocoon, the barracks was usually used by the recruits as they completed boot camp. After finishing they were allowed to move out into their own accommodations. It wasn't that it was too bad there, but the place had the choking stench of sweaty bodies packed into too small a space for too long. Thankfully she had never had to stay here. Although mandatory for the raw recruits, she had managed to talk the Training Overseer into allowing her to stay in her own home to look after Serah. That was such a lie. Serah looked after her, picked her up off the ground and kept her going, caring for her older sister. She did all the physical things, but it was Serah that looked after her emotionally. It was two way, a true bond of sisterhood.

Lightning had found an empty room and quickly jumped into a bed, cursing herself for even getting into this predicament in the first place. It was freezing in here, meant to prepare recruits for conditions without luxury. She rolled over under the thin blanket and a sudden realisation hit her. She honestly did miss Fang. The cold revealed how much she had gotten used to the new, yet familiar and right heat she had only experienced twice. Just the memory of Fang curled up behind her made her tremble with the uncovered feelings, like flowers growing. Poking their heads up above the ground, ready to grow and expand freely towards the sun into a small piece of beauty. Lightning rolled over again, and saw the expanse of the right side of the bed, unused and empty. She had heard the words 'heart-broken' before, but never thought it was a real thing. But now, a great pain built in her chest at the sight of the empty bed, even though it was a thin, narrow strip of a mattress, she felt the space she had left could have held her and was simply waiting for the bronzed huntress to dive under the spartan blanket and wriggle around until the blue-black locks burst out at the top and she would be treated to a smile.

It's so hard, finding out you're in love with someone after you turn them away.

Lightning fell asleep, one hand resting at the centre of the empty half of the mattress, clenching softly now and then, as if she was holding someone's hand and reassuring them they were there.

\Broken Strings/

Her footsteps crunched on the gravel, ruining the perfectly flat top layer of the path up to her house. Right now she just wanted to climb under the sheets of her bed to hide from the world so she could drop the mask and cry. They'd had to leave a man behind today and a mission to control some kind of gooey blobs. One had attached itself to her arm, staining her sleeve. As she tried to get it off more snuck up on her. The man they left behind saved her, the last she saw he was being pulled under by the mucus-like monsters.

Lightning stealthily drew her keys and tried to insert them into the lock, cursing when she put the old key for the previous lock into hole. Putting in the correct key this time, Lightning slowly pushed open the door and dropped her bag into the hallway, before pushing the door closed. When it shut fully the lights came on and she could see everything clearly. As she turned to turn off the lights, Lightning noticed something.

Her reflection on the mirror hung by the door was not the prettiest sight. Red rimmed eyes stared at the scratches all over her face. Dried blood clung to the right side of her mouth, the result of hitting herself in the face with her own gunblade. Those things were hard to control, especially if it was your first time using one in the field. At least the others hadn't laughed at the silly little girl trying to play soldier, other than when she had originally turned up for the patrol with the four men. In fact they were remarkably kind and warm, offering friendship to her. She liked them, even if they made nearly constant lewd jokes that she needed to have explained to her. At least she had got the hang of most of the hand gestures, even joining in once in a while. Their tears of laughter and pride did so much for her ego. She hoped to one day be just like them, strong, brave and kind to everyone she met. Minus the constant lewdness.

Then she noticed why they had laughed. Her hair was in curly little pig-tails; she had been in too much of a rush this morning and probably forgot to take them out. Frankly she hated doing her hair and nails and girly-girl stuff like that, but since whenever she said no, Serah would pout and get her way. Moments later Lightning would find herself on the receiving end of a full blown makeover that she always forgot to get rid of. If she managed to survive the pout with her resolve intact, Serah would bring out the big guns: tears and cries of "I thought you loved me!"

Lightning turned her head sharply, and watched her reflection's hair bounce back and forth. She would have to do something about them, get rid of them. Permanently. Maybe I could cut one side off? She thought. The little voice she had come to know as Claire pointed out a major flaw. You would look like a lob-sided idiot. Lightning fought back fiercely. And going into battle with pig-tails that bounce when I move doesn't? Claire gave in once again. Agreed, they go, tomorrow. Permanently.

Lightning heard something move in the living room and slammed her back into the wall next to the door harder than she meant to. Easing the door open she relaxed at the sight of her sister sleeping on the couch, thumb in her mouth. Wrapping her arms around her sisters body, Lightning heaved up the thirteen year old. Unfortunately her tired muscles failed her and the pair crashed into the couch, bouncing slightly. Instead of trying again, not even contemplating waking her sister, Lightning climbed onto the couch with Serah and cuddled up to her. For a short time, she felt like Claire again. Like she had before the accident at Grover's Mill. On the small red couch, pressed up against her sister and feeling the warmth flowing into her, just listening to the soft breaths of her charge, Claire Farron forgot her worries and experience true happiness. This was where she belonged.

\Broken Strings/

I would like to mention-British Male before I get weird reviews about spelling or some other thing. If I somehow offended anyone with the start-up rant (I have to blame a reviewer for someone else's story for making me angry. They were saying that the writer hadn't updated in a while, that's just rude. They might have something going on in their life- I for one recently had a broken arm, and two fingers, but I still write stories. This is actually been on my hard drive for a while and I wrote it with one hand through a haze of painkillers.) well I'm sorry.


	4. apologies

Here's a few answers to reviews that I feel needed clearing up

CrescendoMan- I would like to point out that it does say "_in case__ her resolve broke, her anger disappeared, and she pulled Serah into a tight hug_" not that she actually did those things.

I agree with your point about this probably not being the right thing to set Light off, and the original catalyst was, however I must point of the despair and pain that Serah's original L'Cie brand brought to Light and now our emotionally challenged soldier is feeling that Serah is rebranding herself all over again.

tjemd4/chinpokoma-this story is not anti-flight, I myself think that Flight or FLaire are the best pairings. This is more Lightning denying those feelings, not me. I probably should slow the story down a little though.

Claimer: I do own final fantasy! Sadly it is only a single copy of final fantasy 13 and a broken copy of 7.

Allons-y!

\Broken Strings/

Lightning woke up on the bed, alone. No Fang clutched close, both hiding their feelings. It was startling to think she had got used to that after two nights. No Serah to snuggle up with, the one stable element in her life. Alone, in the cold, feeling the world pressing down on her, Lightning cried.

Feeling the brunt of 5 years of hidden emotions, Lightning could barely pull herself off that dismal mat and buckle up her boots. Then, shoulders limp, she walked out of the dreary barracks. Oddly she didn't meet anyone on her way out. Once on the streets she looked around, marvelling at how quickly they were adapting to life on Pulse. To be fair they were taking whole areas from the crystallised Cocoon and dumping them in Pulse. Lightning sniggered at the thought of Fang becoming more and more irate when she didn't say the full name _Gran_ Pulse.

Oh, Fang. Well doesn't that hurt like a bitch? Claire said in a sing-song voice. Shut it, Lightning replied.

It was depressing really, walking down that street back to the HQ and not touching anyone else's life. All around her, the early risers were chatting amicably as they lead their lives. In a café ahead of her, a young couple were sat holding hands across the table, their arms resting next the untouched coffees.

"Sis! Hey, Sis!" Lightning turned around to look at the person shouting to her, not even having to look to know who it was and for once she has happy to see him.

"Snow! How are you?"

The big blond man had a ridiculous grin plastered to his face, even if he still didn't look 100%. "I'm great thanks Lightning. I got a job!"

Lightning knew full well what had happened, having set the events in motion herself. Even so, it gave her as funny feeling when she saw the joy in his face and excitement as he explained. It was like what she felt when she thought of Serah, but more personal. Lightning snapped back into reality, Snow not having noticed that she wasn't paying attention.

"…and then he brought me into his office, and I thought I was in trouble, but he told me that he was offering me a job. I was wondering why at first but then he told me I was a 'benefit to the community' and I deserved to be paid for my work. Then I said I didn't need to be paid, but Amodar said that he had it on the word of a very well respected source that I deserve this job, and he asked loads more people their opinions and they agreed!"

Lightning's face broke into a smile. "How's Serah?"

Snow stopped smiling for a moment, but his elation broke through. "She's better. At first she wasn't eatin-"

"She what? You were supposed to protect her! Did you force her to eat? Did you Snow?" Amazingly, no one looked at the woman shouting at a man in the street, too wrapped up in their own lives. Lightning rushed forwards and grabbed Snow by the coat. Even though he had a good foot on her, he was intimidated by this gesture and tried to free himself by squirming.

"No! I could never do that, you know I couldn't Light. I persuaded her to; I said you wouldn't want her to starve herself to death."

"Oh," Lightning let go of Snow's coat hastily. "But is she fine otherwise?"

Snow wrung his over-large hands together. "She won't come to bed. In fact she hasn't left the couch at all, except to go to the bathroom. I bring her food and drinks because she won't leave. It's like she's waiting for something she doesn't want to miss."

How do you explain a tradition to an outsider? To describe the bonds and memories forged by those traditions to someone who just couldn't understand, they had to be there to fully grasp what was going on. It was her past catching up to her. Serah waiting for her to come home, terrified that she wouldn't all over again. How do you explain to someone that everything would be okay? How do you explain that you want to come home, but wouldn't know what to say?

Lightning looked down at her wrist, pretending to read the time off a non-existent watch. "I'm sorry Snow, but I really have to go."

As she ran off unsteadily he called after her. "Please come home, Light!"

\Broken Strings/

"Farron!"

"Captain Amodar, sir!" Lightning snapped to attention, sending her chair sprawling to the floor. A few of the other people in the cramped office looked at her, and then went back to work. They were too busy looking for 'John Doe'.

"At ease Sergeant. How's the search going?"

"So far we have identified all of his targets and are searching for a link between them."

"Any links?"

"No noticeable ones. They may be so minute or obvious that only someone not fully sane would realise them."

Someone cleared their throat behind them. They both turned to face the intruder and saw a grinning man behind them. Lightning looked disapprovingly at his slicked back greasy hair, too shiny face and his unshaven state, but at least his uniform was well kempt. "Would either of you care for a drink?"

"Coffee please, private."

Lightning looked him over once again. "Don't I know you?"

The private snapped to attention. "No, ma'am just started recently. Do you want a drink?

"No, I don't-"

"-have caffeine after three? I'm the same."

The private wandered off somewhere as Amodar turned back to Lightning and continued talking. "He is a psychopath, Sergeant. Just capturing him will be good enough." Amodar pulled up a chair and looked Lightning right in the eyes. "Sergeant, there appears to be an error in the time records."

"Sir?"

"It says you came in at 7.57."

"Sir."

"In the morning. And I see no sign of you signing out, so I simply took it as you obviously being slightly careless and forgetting to sign out. Forgivable, seeing as you have never made a mistake in the four years you have served under me. However, I come in and find you still here at 23.54. That's over 15 hours straight. I even checked surveillance, and you haven't left this desk."

The captain placed a letter on her desk, the same one that had been sitting in his desk for weeks. "This is your official removal from duty Sergeant. However, I know you, so I reduced it to four days and added the excess to your holiday time, which I notice, has not been used in five years."

"Sir?"

"Go home and apologise to her, just get out of the office, Sergeant. If not for your sake but for hers."

"Sir, I can't."

"And why not?"

"I wouldn't know how to say it, sir." Her head dropped.

"I think the fact you were saying it, Claire, would say more to her than you ever could."

Amodar watched as Lightning pushed out her chair and started to walk out of the cramped office in silence. He knew that she loved her job, and this forced leave would be hard on her. Especially as she had taken so much interest in stopping this killer. As she put her hand on the handle to open the door, she turned to face the office again. "Thank you, sir."

\Broken Strings/

Serah watched the small piece of metal, even as it probably plotted to do more harm to her. That damn wedding ring had been nothing but a source of pain and despair since marriage had even been proposed. It now sat, not on her finger, but the coffee table in front of her. Beside it lay the broken pendant, the chain it had hung upon laced through the ring, remanisant of the way her life was torn between snow and Lightning. The look on Snow's face when he saw the ring lying on the table nearly broke her heart, but he understood. She would make it up to him, once this was all over; but at least he understood why she felt the need to take it off and throw it onto the wooden table, just to quieten the burning guilt that was clamouring in her mind.

Dimly she heard Snow move to open the front door. He refused to go to sleep until she did, and only ate the same amount as well, just to get her to look after herself. It was endearingly stupid, and had Snow written all over it.

There was a series of thumps and the tinkle of broken glass, followed by the door to the living room creaking open. Serah looked up, and her face drooped when she saw it wasn't Lightning. On the other hand, the intruder's grin grew even wider.

\Broken Strings/

Wind tugged at her hair like a small child, unwilling to let go as it was having too much fun. Inside she was having the fiercest battle that was ever waged inside a single person. Who would she go to first? Serah or Fang? Fang or Serah?

Serah deserved the apology more, being the first and worst one to be wronged by her. Plus she was her sister, so she deserved preferential treatment. Her entire life was dedicated to Serah. Then again, Fang _loved_ her. And she had never really done anything for herself.

She was so focused on this internal battle that she didn't notice a car pulling up beside her, matching her speed. The window opened and had she turned to look at the occupant within she would have noticed a glimmer of shiny hair, before the car slammed into the side of her, sending her spiralling out of control. Muffled yells could be heard from the car as it pulled away.

Lightning watched the world go by through the gap in her arms as the Velocycle crashed and bounced across the ground, ending up in a pile on the soft earth. Parts of the Velocycle were spread in a line from the original crash point, and all the way along the field Lightning had landed in. The soldier could barely move enough to get up. Even trying to get onto all fours was too hard and she fell onto her front, screaming as pain erupted in her chest. Rain began to fall, hitting the ground with soft thumps.

"Got to keep going." She murmured. Carefully, she pushed herself up onto all fours, then onto her knees. She cupped one hand like she was about to light a cigarette and a small green orb appeared this droplet of life flew from her hand to her ribs, where a red stain had begun to spread. A second orb formed, significantly smaller than the original but it was enough to heal her arm. Lightning kept casting Cure on herself, finding the magic becoming harder and harder each time. Ever since their brands burned white, the magic flowing into them had stopped. Of course there had been enough saturated into them to finish the fight, but now there was nothing left. Finally, she found herself on her feet panting from the exertion of healing herself. Then it was a matter of placing one foot in front of the other.

\Broken Strings/

Lightning pushed open the front door to her house with unaccustomed dread. There were no lights on, admittedly it was somewhere around three in the morning, but this was worrying. Snow had told her only that morning…yesterday morning that Serah was up every night, expecting her to come home. Her boot crunched on broken glass, and she looked down. She stared back, splintered down the middle. This mirror had hung above her parents bed. For the first time in years she thought of her mum and dad. Whoever damaged this mirror, salvaged from the wreck of Cocoon would be finding the business end of her BlazeFire in their chest. She drew her BlazeFire and folded it unto its gun form. She didn't want to slash up the walls of her own house after all. Crouching low, she moved forwards swinging the BlazeFire in wide arcs, wincing as every step made the broken mirror crunch. _Thud_.

She looked down briefly at the inert form of Snow. He was leant against the wall, unconscious with a small amount of blood running from a cut on the side of his head. She leant him forwards, and looked at the glimmer caught in his bandana. Quickly she pieced together what had happened. Someone had broken in. Snow tried to stop them, judging from his split knuckles. The intruder or intruders smashed him into the mirror. But what did they do next?

Serah! Claire screamed at her.

Lightning jumped up and swung round. Her concern for Snow had distracted her. The door to the living room was closed, but that was remedied by a quick kick which shattered the wood. There was no one inside, just a ring left on the table. Lightning turned and ran, searching the house for any sign of Serah. There was no rationality left in the soldier, all that mattered was finding Serah, safe and sound. The thought that maybe her sister wasn't okay, that she was dead or worse, never crossed her mind.

A buzzing noise, followed by a gentle ringing caught her attention. She tracked it to her room, under the bed. Lightning pulled out a box simply marked _Serah_ and slowly opened the lid. Frantically, Lightning sifted through the box that held Serah's every achievement and countless photos of their family and a few that had been taken after the incident. A few things were missing, like a letter from their mother she was supposed to open but never could.

Lightning found the source of the ringing, a comms device. Already knowing who was on the other end, she activated it. "Where is she?" She screamed into the receiver. She picked up a photo from days before the incident. This was one of the last times she smiled. There was a far away, almost fearful look in her parents' eyes and her mum wasn't even looking at the camera, she was just past it like there was someone behind the person taking the picture.

"_Temper temper, Sergeant. She's fine for now."_

"Where is she? Please?" Lighting noticed a picture on the bed. It was a crude child's drawing. One of Serah's. One of the people in it was easily recognisable as her, holding her sister in a way that was similar to a hug, but actually looked protective. At the top, in shaky hand writing were the words 'Me and my Cister.' Serah hadn't really had the hang of spelling at that age, she recalled. When she looked under that, her anger rose. 'My shield, my sword against my fears. Too bad you're useless, eh Sergeant?'"

"_She's with me. Do you want to play a game? Care to go two for two, Sergeant?"_

There was a click, signifying the end of the call. Lightning spoke aloud, to no one but herself. "Two for two, what did that-shit!"

Fang! He's gone for Fang! Claire screamed. I know, she yelled at her other self. Recently Claire had been growing stronger and louder.

\Broken Strings/

Lightning sprinted the entire way to Fang and Vanille's house, the pure anger running through her mind allowing her to ignore the fatigue and pain, Claire's constant struggle to break free didn't help matters.

She pushed open the door to Fang and Vanille's house, dreading what she would find inside. Hearing voices but not seeing anyone, Lightning moved quietly through the house. They seemed to be coming from upstairs, from Fang's room. Lightning paused outside the doorway, and listened in to Vanille attempting to console Fang over something. More than likely it was her.

Lightning pushed open the door, noticing the rough feel of the grain on her hand. Her mind went into overdrive as adrenaline surged through her body. This was the hardest thing she had ever done, right up there with answering the comm only an hour ago.

The sisters looked at the silhouette in the door way. Lightning's face broke into a smile of relief when she was Fang sat on her bed, and her heart soared when the hunter smiled at the sight of her. The last thing she saw before she hit the ground limp was the horrified look in the Oerban sisters'eyes.

"Too late Sergeant."


	5. Heartbroken

"Lightning? Wake up, Light."

Lightning stirred slightly, revelling in the softness of whatever she was laid on. Her head was throbbing at the back like someone had hit it. Someone had hit her.

She sat up suddenly and looked around this strange expanse. Everything was white. Just different shades. Lightning touched the floor, eyes widening when it relented at her touch. Lightning squeezed her thumb and forefinger together and brought it to in front of her face, her eyes tracked the little wisps that struggled to break free.

"Lightning." Her eyes refocused on a figure behind the wriggling wisps and she broke into a smile.

"Fang! I-"

Fang's face didn't change from the cold hard mask she wore. When she spoke there was no emotion in her voice, it was like being hit in the face by a bar of soap in a sock. "Don't waste your breath."

Lightning's face dropped and her chest constricted at her cruel words. Tears rose unbidden to her eyes when she met the Pulsian's stony gaze. "Fang, I-"

The words couldn't rise past the lump in her throat, ending as a choking noise. Fang pointed at Lightning with one long finger, and suddenly she was touching her head. Where their skin touched, Lightning burned, leaving her feverish. "You are always so self-centred, Claire. You might lie and deny it, but you believe everything us about you."

"That's not true, Fang. I did everything for-"

"-Serah? Don't make me laugh. If you truly loved her, you would let her go." The pain in her chest grew, making her ribs ache. Fang drew her fingers down Lightning's face, creating patterns of fire on the porcelain skin. Slowly, the huntress moved her hand to Lightning's chin and gripped it sharply, her fingernails digging into Lightning's soft skin. Fang raised Lightning's head to see hers, before moving her mouth next to the soldiers' ear. Fang's cool breath sent shivers down Lightning's spine. "The thing is, Lightning, this time it is all about you."

Then Fang pushed the soldier sharply and watched as she fell.

"Lightning? Wake up, Light."

Lightning stirred slightly, her head brushing the hard wooden floor of Fang's bedroom. Slowly she opened her eyes, wincing as the bright light streaming through the open window made her eyes hurt and her head throb. It reminded her of the time, back when she was Claire, she had been at a sleep over at a friend's house, Jen or Gwen or something like that. It had been a normal sleepover, until someone was dared to have a drink out of the host's father's drinks cabinet. She chickened out and would only do it if everyone else did as well. Unfortunately Lightning decided a bottle without a label would be her conquest and took a massive swig. When she came to, sporting a killer hangover, it turned out she had drunk homemade whiskey and refused to let anyone else have any, hanging on to the half empty bottle.

Her attention was drawn to Vanille, the red head holding a glass of water and wearing a forced smile. There was a small cut on her cheek but no other outward signs of any abuse. "Did he hurt you, Vanille?"

Vanille's false smile was forced to grow wider. "Just a few burns and scrapes, nothing that could be healed with magic."

Lightning tried to raise an eyebrow, but the pain at the back of her skull grew. Hesitantly she touched the back of her head and was startled by the presence of dried blood on her fingertips. "You still have some magic? Could you give me a quick go over?"

Vanille dropped the mask completely, and the normally peppy girl looked as bad as Lightning felt. Her eyelids slid closed, just so she wouldn't have to look at the devastated look on Vanille's face and just for a few moments pretend that no one of this had happened. "I'm all out, Lightning. I barely had enough for me."

Lightning's eyes shot open. "You said it was a few cuts and scrapes. How bad was it really?"

"I had a broken arm, and my legs were completely burned." Lightning could do nothing but pull the girl into a hug. It was odd, Vanille was older than she was by just less than five centuries, yet she didn't look a day over fifteen. Lightning gave Vanille a little squeeze and let go.

"I'm glad you're ok, Vanille."

"Thanks, Light."

Inside her head, Lightning battled against Claire over a trivial and pointless matter. There's no need to. She told herself.

_Oh please, give up the charade that we're a cold heartless bitch. That's no way to treat family._

They aren't family. She scolded Claire.

_Really, and I'm sure you don't just go comforting random strangers like that. Now that you mention it, I'm pretty sick of people bursting uninvited into our room to apologise to us for unknowingly rejecting us and crushing our hopes and dreams._

Fine, no need to get sarcastic.

_So we're agreed then?_

Yes.

_Say it._

What? No, I was agreeing to the fact Vanille and Fang and that lot are our family now. Not to the other bit.

_Do it. Remember I have control over our dreams; I could have a few about Fang… But wait! We'd like that, wouldn't we?_

Fine. You win this round. "Call me Claire."

Vanille's eyes widened almost comically. The only person she let call her Claire without a dark look or grievous bodily harm, coughSnowcough, was…Serah and occasionally Fang. "Ok Claire."

The name felt odd in her mouth. This was the name of a teenage girl with ribbons in her hair, who giggled, pointed out pretty boys and girls, probably liked shopping, skipping through flowery meadows and ponies. Not Lightning, who was as likely to break your arm as shoot you, looked at shopping like a very unnecessary evil and more than likely torn up a flowery meadow filled with ponies as she killed some giant monster.

Claire gratefully drank the water that Vanille had brought for her, relishing the feel of the liquid flowing down her throat. As she moved to stand up, she felt a hand on her wrist holding her back. "There's something I need to tell you."

\Broken Strings/

"There is?" The killer leant forwards so far that his nose was touching Fangs. "And what is that, pray?"

"That Lightning is going to come here, and kick your demented little ass all the way back to that Vipers' nest you called home."

Instead of the fear Fang expected to appear on the killer's face, he laughed, a simpering little laugh that made her ears feel dirty. Then she felt his hand ruffle her hair vigorously, so that her hair fell over her face and she couldn't make out the individual colours, instead it was a reddish black mop. She tried to blow it away from her face, as she couldn't move her hands, but it was in vain. "My dear little Fang," he leant in very close again, so that his mouth was next to her ear and she could feel his slimy skin against her, "I'm counting on it."

\Broken Strings/

Sergeant Lightning Farron, icy commander, destroyer of Fal'Cie had never been more scared in her life.

"Claire? Are you ok?"

She turned to Vanille who was holding her Binding Rod tightly, so that her knuckles turned white. "Where are you going?"

"She's my sister, I want in."

Once again Lightning was reminded that this wasn't a little girl she was looking at. When she refused Vanille's attempt to join her, the Pulsian opened her mouth to retaliate. "No. This is something I have to do alone. Call Amodar; tell him I've found the killer. Get help for Snow, he's in my house. Stay safe Vanille."

The words died in Vanille's throat and she merely nodded and understood. One day, everyone has to fight their demons. Today was Lightning's turn.

Lightning sighed and did the hardest thing she had ever done: pushed open that door. Everything seemed to be in slow motion to her. Her leather boot hit the ground, sending up a small shower of sun baked earth. Across the dirt street, a pair of children was throwing a ball back and forth. She could see the red ball spinning slowly in the air as it left one their hands. A fly buzzed past her head, and her eyes tracked every beating of its wings. And then it was over, reality returned and hit her hard. Something caught her eye, and she turned to face Pul-Gran Pulse's biggest screw you to Cocoon, and Fang's words echoed through time.

"_We built it to show the Vipers that we could touch the sky too. From the top of Taejin's Tower you could see all across Gran Pulse."_

\Broken Strings/

Hitching lifts towards her destination wasn't the most heroic way to get to the Tower, but what alternative did she have. Idly old memories were stirred up, an occurrence which happened with disturbing regularity now, of her mother reading a story to Serah, and of herself attempting to take on that role, but failing. _Maybe Fang was right_, said Claire, _maybe Serah needed a sister more than a mother_.

But in these stories the handsome knight would always ride up on a horse and slay the evil wizard/dragon/dark knight etc. Sadly the only knight or horse she knew was Odin, but the gentle, mechanised knight could no longer reach her. Now that would be impressive. Her chest tightened again at the thought of her faithful Eidolon. It made her realise, there was no more magic, no more enhanced abilities, no more Eidolons to push them forward. She was just a silly girl about to bite off more than she could chew. "Thanks for the ride."

She was at the base of the tower, looking up at the toppled monument. Stepping inside she could see a few of the living statues. Three were left near the entrance. Two were badly damaged with numerous gauges and patches of melted stone. The third was just a pair of legs stood randomly in the middle of the floor. Slowly she moved up the tower to where she was sure he was waiting for her. Ghosts of the past danced in her mind through the tower. She could see flashes, just glimpses of her own time in the tower. She had never dealt with anything she saw or did, and now she was paying the price. Now she ready. Now she was going to stand and fight, rather than run for once. Now she was going to say and do what she meant. It is not a matter of can or can't, but will or won't. Gone are the years of broken promises and shattered dreams. Of out-right lies and unfilled lives.

_All this philosophical shit is fantastic, Lightning, but let's just kick the bloody door down, rather than stare at it._

Lightning glared at the door that stood before her. Her foot lashed out, making the ancient wood rattle on its hinges. Again and again her foot hit the door and the oak began to splinter. She didn't question how one woman was making ancient oak, which age turned to steel, shatter, but it did wonders for her temper.

\Broken Strings/

The killer wandered over to Serah and pulled her gag up as he had done with Fang already when the banging started. Thankfully this one didn't bite like the huntress had. There was a final bang echoed by the clattering of wood hitting stone. He looked up through greasy locks at his newest guest, and felt his face pull into a grin at the shock on her face.

"You…you were…" Lightning remembered every time she had seen him. Every time she had seen his stinking smiling face leering at her, grinning as she struggled to find him even though he was literally under her nose. His face flashed up in her mind. The pizza boy asking her how the search was going, even though it was supposed to be hidden from the public. The Orderly telling her about Snow. The officer offering her coffee, knowing she didn't drink after three. Watching her from his car as she tumbled to the earth.

"Everywhere." He grinned widely, baring his blacken teeth. Personal hygiene was not high on his list of to dos, thought Lightning.

"Let them go. Now." Lightning raised her gunblade threateningly.

The serial killer laughed again, he seemed to find everything funny, like it was all a joke to him. "Let them go? I'm afraid not, Sergeant. You see, we are going to play a game."

"I don't have time for games, you sick freak, just let them go."

"Oh but you will like this game, Sergeant." He grinned and licked his lips. "You get to choose who I keep, the other gets to walk free and forget I ever existed. So who will it be; your sister or the woman you love?"

Lightning looked between Fang and Serah. Both had managed to uncover their mouths and had begun to shout to Lightning, urging her to save the other. It was heart breaking; she was basically killing them herself. He smiled at her again. "Well hurry up Sergeant, or I may have to make my own fun."

Lightning looked at Fang, her head bowed slightly, even as Serah protested loudly. Lightning smiled slightly at the bronze Pulsian. Small tears welled in her eyes and she found herself wondering when she had become this emotional. She could barely form the words past the lump in her throat and that pain that had been growing in her heart grew even more, almost consuming her. "I'm so sorry Fang." A small tear ran down Fang's face at seeing Lightning so torn up. A small nod said more than she ever could. _It's ok_.

Lightning turned to full on face their captor, and he giggled madly at her pain. "Me."

\Broken Strings/

I'm not evil enough to leave it here.

"You? This is fantastic!" He exclaimed.

"Now let them go." Lightning said through gritted teeth.

He stuck his tongue out. "No, why should I?"

"We had a deal. I chose who you kept and the others go free."

"But," he waggled a finger at her patronisingly. "the deal was you pick out of her and her. You weren't an option. You broke the rules of our game, and that made me very sad, Sergeant."

Lightning's mouth opened at the sheer despicableness this man was portraying. Fang and Serah seemed in agreement. "Sad. You were laughing with glee a second ago."

He waved her off. "I was crying on the inside and all that rot." He turned to face the expanse of Gran Pulse that was visible. Lightning seized her chance and rushed forwards, flicking it so that it changed back into a sword. Following through with the movement that made the change happen; she sliced at the killer's head. But she found no resistance, instead there was a sudden pain in her stomach and she stumbled back. Another punch and she was nearly choking. Instead of a final punch he pushed her backwards. A tingling spread from the point of contact and she looked down to see crystals rapidly growing across her chest. Before she could react, she was encased to her neck in crystal trapping her.

"How…how did you do that?"

"It all started 5 years ago, when I was on patrol with my unit-"

"Hey nut-job!" Fang interrupted. "She didn't ask for your life story."

"But it's all relevant. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we were on patrol when we were met with a great force of Flans we were unable to defeat, so our Sergeant decided to order a retreat. However our newest member a green as grass rookie fell behind and was almost killed. Do you know her name?" As one they turned to the immobile Lightning. "You guessed it. Our dear Sergeant over there; but luckily I saved her but a Flan caught onto me. Did she return the favour? No."

His body shuddered, but his head never moved. His eyes were completely focused on Lightning's who couldn't bring herself to break eye contact, eyen as her face burned in shame. "They dragged me into their horde and began beating me. How I wished for the pain to stop, but no one heard my calls for help or my screams. They left me be, beaten and broken, and I waited to die."

The killer's face broke into his sickly, twisted grin. "And then my master came. Not in person, but as a spirit. He came to claim me as he does for everyone, but I broke a deal. I swore to serve my master, in exchange for one thing. And he granted me this one wish, gave me his mark, gave me the power to enact my revenge."

"Who is your bloody master?"

The killer didn't seem to hear Fang's outcry. Neither did Lightning, but she was busy straining her body, twisting and turning. The killer didn't notice anything, trapped in his own little fanatical world, so engrossed by his own words that spittle was flying from his mouth. "To think, that the greatest of all would take me, Ethan D. Eath. To think that I would be a part of the Fal'Cies' great plan, its instrument of destruction to open the door way!"

Eath stopped, panting and heaving. When he calmed himself, he looked at the trio before him. "But they found another, a better host. Then you went and destroyed them all. Or so you thought. I must thank you, for making my job easier. Today I will have my revenge on you, Lightning Farron and my master will return to the world for the first time since Etro banished him! Soon Death with reign supreme!"

There should have been a thunderclap, or rising musical score with his words, adding to the tension. But this was real life. There are no knights upon pearly white horses. No dramatic music. No Deus Ex Machina to save them all. Just a madman holding their lives in his clammy hands.

"Enough about me, it's time for a little fun before I bring back my master." He drew a knife from somewhere upon his person and three sets of eyes became fixated upon the blade. There were tally marks engraved onto the blade, and there were no points for guessing what those marks represented.

A loud crack broke the silence and everyone turned to look at Lightning. "You _fucking_ dare hurt either of them and I will rip your arm off and shove it right up your-"

"Lightning! Where did you learn such language?"

Lightning shot Serah a look that clearly stated that she felt this was neither the time nor place to discuss where Lightning had picked up her current language.

Eath's near constant grin faltered for a second. He looked between his knife and Serah's neck. "I think, Sergeant, that you are in no position to tell me what to do."

He moved the knife forwards and made a nick in Serah's throat, right above her jugular. Lightning strained her muscles even more and felt the crystal encasing her body crack. Eath looked at the struggling form of Lightning and back to the task at hand. He manoeuvred the knife and made another quick slice on Serah's throat perpendicular to the first, creating a little 'X' on her neck. The dull ache had long since progressed into a constant stabbing pain that pulsated in time with her heartbeat, distracting her but giving her strength. Using this untapped reserve of energy, there was another crack and the tinkle of falling crystal hitting the stone floor.

Fang struggled hopelessly against her bindings, trying to break the crystal encasing her hands like Sunshine had done. At the second crack she turned to look at Lightning, who had freed her upper body, and was hacking with her gunblade at the remaining crystal trapping her legs. Eath flipped the knife around in his hand to a reverse grip and positioned the point at the direct centre of the cross on Serah's throat. Fang watched as Lightning switched the BlazeFire to its gun form and fired three shots, each hitting her desired targets. The knife went flying out of his hand, the end of the blade shatter, the second shot going through his hand, leaving a hole as wide as her thumb and the final bullet drilling through the despicable man's right knee making him stumble. Fang's eyes widened as Eath growled at the soldier like an enraged animal and rushed forwards, ignoring the pain in his leg, and delivered a punch to Lightning that actually shattered the remaining crystal and knocked her up into the air.

Unfazed, Lightning used the upwards momentum and leaned her body backwards, so she span a few times in the air and landed on her feet. With a click her anti-gravity field was activated, casting a blue glow around herself. Her legs kicked off and she flew upwards, deactivated the device and dropped next to the killer that had hounded her for so long. Quickly she slashed at his chest and arms, all before her feet properly touched the floor. With another click the blue glow encased her again and she pushed forwards, under the clumsy swing of the killer. Her belly scraped the floor and she pulled into a roll, deactivating the anti-grav. It bleeped twice, signalling that it needed two minute's recharging. Lightning spun and fired three more shots, impacting with Eath's chest, knocking him backwards. With a flick, the BlazeFire became a sword again and she surged forwards. True to her namesake, Lightning attacked too quickly to follow with deadly strikes. She placed one foot on his chest to kick off for a backflip and fire more bullets at him, when he grabbed her foot.

Faster than she had moved, a feat no normal human could have achieved, he yanked her leg and drove his fist into her jaw with a grunt. True to her original intention, she flipped slowly backwards screaming in pain as her jaws clicked together around her tongue, her legs becoming tangled in her cape. Unable to keep her balance, her fell and hit her head on the hard floor. Through her daze she felt a hang gripped her throat and lift her up, so her feet dangled. She looked down in horror as the hole through the man's hand heal in front of her eyes; the muscle knitting together in seconds and the skin flowing back into place like water. The rest of his body healed instantly afterwards.

L'Cie were designed by the Fal'Cie to be pseudo super-solders and were 'gifted' many things by their masters, such as the ability to use magic. The longer you lived as a L'Cie the changes that the Fal'Cie made to them would become more prominent and greater. L'Cie who managed to live for a long time became increasingly hard to kill, as they become stronger and faster naturally with time; during the War of Transgression, this lead to the phrase 'Old L'Cie never die'. One benefit that the L'Cie experience was an advanced healing factor, letting them recover from cuts and scratches instantly, broken bones within minutes and near fatal damage would be repaired within a matter of hours.

Eath's hand slowly began to crush Lightning's throat, even as she clawed at his arm. The gunblade lay between them forgotten, occasionally touched by Lightning's boots as she twitched. The world darkened for Lightning. In a moment of inspiration she brought her leg up rapidly, catching him between the legs. With a gasp he let go and looked down to see Lightning's other foot connect with his jaw. As she flipped her body backwards to escape his reach his hand shot out and grabbed her cape. Lightning's blue eyes widened comically as she was whipped around and he let go. With a sickening crunch she collided with the wall between Fang and Serah. One shaking hand touched the side of her head and came back covered in blood.

Fang watched in growing horror and pain as Lightning's head turned and their eyes met. Her clean hand lay useless pointing to Fang. If she could have moved her hands, Fang would have reached out and taken it, giving it a squeeze, just to touch Lightning one last time. But she couldn't. Lightning blinked and when she reopened her eyes, there was no understanding or recognition in the azure pools. Lightning closed her eyes again and they didn't open for a few seconds, worrying Fang. When they did open the fire was back with a vengeance. Her limp hand twitched, and small green sparks flew between her finger tips, but she couldn't scrape up enough magic for even a small cure. Lightning rolled her head towards her left side and saw Serah, tears falling down her face at the sight of her defeated sister.

Lightning stood up unsteadily, swaying where she stood. Blood ran from her left temple, down the side of her head, and staining her military coat. There was a crack and the clang of metal on stone as Eath threw down Lightning's gunblade. There was no moment where Lightning didn't feel anything at all, or where everything went silent. On the contrary her chest burned the moment the pulled ploughed through her breastbone, and out of the other side, and she most definitely heard the high pitched giggled of Ethan D. Eath as he danced around madly.

"I did it! I finally killed her!"

Lightning looked down at her chest, admiring the way her blood ran down the front of her waterproof coat. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Fang shouting obscenities at Eath, and Serah calling her name. without a word, Lightning fell forwards, hitting the ground with a soft thump. Inside her head, she could feel the pain of the bullet, but it was covered by a greater pain. A pain she had only felt once before, that she hadn't felt since she tried to leave Hope behind at the Vile Peaks.

Three sets of eyes watched as glowing white lines extended from Lightning's body across the floor, creating a complex diagram. A small petal shaped crystal grew from the hole in Lightning's back and flew into the air, before shattering into a million tiny shards. Odin swivelled his head to look at Eath. The serial killer took one look at the mechanical knight that towered above him and tried to run. He didn't get far; being crushed underfoot does that to you. Odin raised his foot and looked at the fine red paste stuck to the bottom. With the death of Eath, the magic born crystals faded away into nothingness. Fang was the fastest to recover, diving over to the prone form of Lightning and turning her over. Emerald met azure as Fang looked into Lightning's eyes. There was no recognition in Lightning's glassy stare as she let out a shuddering breath. Fang flinched violently at the death rattle, and felt small hands tugging at her Sari. Serah pulled Fang way from Lightning, only to have the wind knocked out of her when Fang grabbed her suddenly and pulled her close. Slowly Fang moved them round so that neither of them could see Lightning's body and have to look at the shell of the woman that saved them.

"Fang, look." Serah whispered. Fang let go of the younger Farron and slowly forced herself to look. The gentle giant was knelt over Lightning's body, hands outstretched and tendrils of pure green magic flowing into his partner's body. They couldn't see all of the effects of what he was doing, but if the way Lightning's head was sealing up was anything to go by, then Light would be ok.

After a tense minute the knight stood up straight and bowed to the two women. With a pop he turned back into the rose petal he came from and landed on her chest. The moment the small lump of crystal landed between her breasts, Lightning let out a small sigh and continued breathing.

\Broken Strings/

For an A/N please go to the next chapter.


	6. Sleeping Beauty

Alright here we go with chapter 6. For those with high emotion reactivity, I would not advise reading this without tissues on hand. I am not ashamed to admit I very nearly cried while writing this, because I was out of painkillers for my arm and it nearly set me off.

This is set pretty much directly after the previous chapter.

\Broken Strings/

The former L'Cie gathered around the bed where the inert form of Lightning had laid for the last two weeks, watching and waiting for some sign of life from the soldier. Bartholomew had even brought Hope, wanting to see the woman that looked after his boy again and thank her. Sahz had shown up for a few days and watched her with Dajh on his lap. Even the little boy felt the negative emotion brewing in the hospital room, to Dajh this was like the few fuzzy memories of his mother that he had, just before she died.

The eye-aching white of the hospital room, led them to decorating it slightly, mainly overseen by Snow in the little time he had to visit now that he was fully employed. Each time he turned up at the door there would be something else in his arms. The few pictures of Lightning and Serah sat in their photo frames. Serah's favourite stuffed animal, an odd, but well-loved and worn out bear-cat hybrid affectionately named 'Fuzzles'. A chair from Lightning's living room to replace the wooden one that was already in the room, to make visitors more comfortable, even though if..._when_ she woke up she would kill Snow for moving the chair. There were no flowers though, Lightning disliked flowers immensely. Everything seemed to be to make Fang and Serah more comfortable as their vigil continued into the third week. Even stealing the blanket off Lightning's unslept in bed.

Snow was on Claire-duty tonight, watching his sister-in-law sleep. It was heart-breaking to see her like this, the fiery sergeant laid to rest; and the entire deal was bringing everyone down. If it weren't for the slow, steady breathing that he would swear she was dead. Without meaning to he leant over and pulled a few trapped hairs out from under the bandage wrapped around her head. Without the permanent scowl affixed to her face, she looked just like Serah. Snow took one of Lightning's limp hands in his own massive paws and, just for a moment, it felt like she was squeezing back.

"Please wake up, sis. We miss you." Snow hoped that she woke up, even if it was just to beat him up for calling her 'sis'. He was disappointed.

\Broken Strings/

Three months to the day Lightning came for them, three months since she entered this fancy prison cell. The other visitors had stopped coming anymore, unable to look at the sleeping woman. Fang ran ahead of Vanille, to receive an unexpected surprise. Vanille followed her sister up the stairs at a more sedate pace. Every day was the same song and dance, Fang would wait for a few seconds before dashing off to see if Lightning had woken up yet whilst Vanille would walk along slowly, not wanting to see the same empty shell that she had seen for the last three months. As the red head drew closer she could make out Fang's voice.

"You want to what?"

Vanille didn't hear the reply, but the anger in Fang's normally cheery voice sent alarm bells ringing in her head.

"No, you can't. She can still wake up, She is going to wake up, you understand, we just have to give her time."

Vanille pushed against the door and was shocked at what she saw. Fang was stood between a pair of nurses and Lightning, crouched low with her feet planted wide and arms ready to block anything. One of the nurses, a big man just smaller than Snow moved forwards to try and pull Fang away from Lightning's unconscious form. Upon seeing the murderous look in her eyes, he decided that he would like to continue life with all limbs attached in the correct places and backed down. His companion, a small blond woman spoke up. Vanille vaguely remembered that this woman had been in charge of looking after Lightning before they had all but made her redundant in that respect. "I'm sorry, it's been nearly three months. We can't afford to keep her."

"Keep her? You sound like you're talking about a bloody pet dog you can't afford, not a human being who will be waking up soon." Fang growled.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way of just waking her up when we want to. The hospital cannot afford to sustain her any longer-"

"So this is about money!"

"This isn't just about money, Miss Yun Fang. You must understand that every day she doesn't wake up, the chance of actually waking diminishes greatly. At this point, based on the severity of the head wound she had, according to you, there is little chance of her waking up."

Vanille let out a small noise, drawing attention to herself. The sudden attention on her nearly made the words die in her throat. "Do we not get a say in this?"

The big man spoke up, not in the Neanderthal grunts she expected, but in the highly educated tones of a lawyer. Vanille's face burned out of guilt for having applied a stereotype. "Technically, Miss, the next of kin, a Mrs Serah Villiers in this patient's case, has the final choice in these matters. However she had not come to a final decision before the three month deadline, and we had to make a decision. Out of a panel of five doctors voting anonymously with no contact with each other, two stated that there would be little chance of her waking at all. One said she had a high chance of waking, but with difficulties. Another said that she believed statistically speaking the patient would be waking soon and the final doctor, Michael Miles stated that there was little chance she would wake up, but he could not sign that form with a clean conscience. Sadly it was three to two and we have to terminate this patien-"

Vanille felt herself rushing forwards and banging into the big man's chest. She felt her fist thumping into the rock hard wall of muscle and the burning of tears. "She has a name! SHE HAS A NAME, DAMN YOU! Say it, say her name."

_...name…_

"Ma'am, I…"

"Say her name, show me you realise she's a real person, and that people love her and don't want her gone." Vanille fell forwards, suddenly very tired, her head hitting the man's chest. "Please."

…_love…_

The giant nurse looked at the silently sobbing teenager on his chest. His eyes moved to the glaring woman, then finally to the sleeping beauty, her pale features almost glowing in the harsh hospital lights. "We have to terminate Claire Farron due to insignificant development and lack of funding to sustain her life."

…_Claire…_

"What if we call Serah? What if she says not to?"

"Call her then. If we get a written instruction, we can give her another month."

"I'll call her now."

"Fang, she may be busy."

"Too busy for Lightning?"

Fang took out the phone she had been given and looked at it. There was no look of understanding or purpose in her eyes as she turned the small piece of technology around in her hands. Eventually she handed it to Vanille, claiming she was 'too busy to work the bloody thing'.

Vanille deftly flipped open the phone, went to the contacts and selected Serah's name. It rang twice before it was picked up.

"_Serah here. Who's this?_" Serah's voice came out of the small phone, scaring Vanille with the sudden loudness. Fang picked the phone up off the floor as Vanille glared at her older sister.

"Mini-Sunshine? We need you at the hospital, fast."

"_Is it Claire? _"

"Something like that, just get over here, Serah."

…_Serah…_

\Broken Strings/

Serah burst through the door to room 14B, flanked by her loyal husband and took in the sight within. Fang and Vanille stood between two nurses and a doctor like bodyguards, not letting them near Lightning. "What's wrong?" She said simply.

Fang glared at the nurses as she spoke. "They want to let Sleeping Beauty go."

Snow was shocked, mouth agape. "What want to do what to Sis?"

Vanille couldn't even look up at them all, instead watching Lightning's face. "They want to… terminate her. Let her pass on."

"And we can't let them do that." Finished Fang. "We just need Serah to sign a form, stating she can be kept alive for a while longer."

"Why does it have to be Serah?"

One of the nurses cleared her throat to attract his attention. "As Miss Farron's sister, Serah is the only one who has the authority to make decisions upon Miss Farron's behalf whilst she is incapacitated."

…_Sister…Serah…_

Snow carried on the same argument that Fang and Vanille had already had. "But what if she was about to wake up, what then? We need her."

The doctor spoke out. "If I may interject, Mr Villiers, this conundrum has been debated for centuries, and many similar to it. Who can say what Miss Farron would truly want?"

Snow smashed his fist into his palm and flung his arms out wide. "Sis would want to wake up! She would want to see Serah safe again! She would want to beat me for not keeping her safe." His arms drooped to his sides. He didn't have the energy or fire anymore to hold them up.

…_Wake up?..._

"They're right." Everyone turned to look at Serah, who stood on the middle of the carpet, shuffling her right foot and fiddling with her ring. Fang sighed in relief at Serah's soft spoken words, not understanding her true meaning.

"Thank you, Pintsize."

"Fang, I was talking about them. They're right."

"If Lightning wouldn't come back and kick the shit out of me, I would beat you to death and hang your body out of the window." Fang had moved across the room to stand right over Serah, naturally towering over her anyway. Serah looked up into Fang's emerald eyes, and saw those bubbling pools of fury and rage. For a second Serah could have sworn there was a flash of fear in Fang's eyes, but this passed quickly and the younger Farron realised only Fang's love for her older sister was keeping her alive for the moment.

…_Serah…have to get to…_

"Hear me out, please Fang. You knew her, would she want to 'live' like this?" She said. Serah was slightly nervous with everyone looking at her, so instead she simply looked between them, not wanting her gaze to linger too long on a single person, or she would break down. "She was proud, and strong and independent; would she want have this half-life forced upon her? Why would be bind her spirit into a broken body? We should let her go and take the next world by storm. We can't keep her here, it's tear us apart."

Fang looked at Serah intently, and saw so much of her sister in her. "But, I can't let her go."

Vanille laid her hand on Fang's shoulder, having to stretch to reach that high. "If you really loved her…you would let her go.

Fang's shoulders dropped considerably and she summed up the emotions inside her simply. "Fine."

No one had anything else to say. No one wanted to.

There was one unheard voice, calling out of the darkness.

_Help me._

\Broken Strings/

The next night, at midnight, the friends and family of Lightning Farron gathered to see her off. It was a depressingly small group, but it was touching that everyone came. The generic, meaningless words that were meant to wish people luck as they moved on were said by Lebreau as she anointed Lightning's brow with oil and wine. The small service, conducted out of the cramped hospital room ended as unremarkable as it began, and most of the friends of Lightning filled out, casting one last look at her.

The door closed softly, leaving the last few sat in a circle around the bed. Bartholomew stood up, drawing all eyes. The gentleman wordlessly picked up Dajh and took him outside the room. All of this happened in silence. Finally the former L'Cie sat alone with Lightning.

Sazh broke the silence. "So who's going to do it?"

The question no one wanted to ask. Who would take responsibility for the final act? To take the flicker of life that Lightning still had and to snuff it out like a candle. Who could take that final step-go the distance-pull the plug-say the final goodbye? It didn't matter how you said it or reasoned with yourself that this was the right thing to do; this was still killing Lightning, their fearless leader and protector, their mentor and shepherd, their sister and friend.

"I will." No one looked at the speaker, but sighs of relief escaped clenched lips. Hope stood first and stood next to Lightning. No one heard what he whispered into her ear, but this was meant to be a private conversation, a tradition.

Sazh followed Hope and muttered a few words to the soldier. Vanille went next, not saying anything, but one word. Then she rested her head upon Lightning's. When she pulled it away some of the oil had transferred to Vanille's forehead. Snow stepped up. One of Lightning's limp hands was taken in his massive paws and he whispered, but his booming voice still carrying. "I will protect her, Sis, you can rest easy now."

Serah didn't speak quietly, and made no attempt to. "There's so much I want to say, yet so little I can. I guess this is goodbye. Thank you, for everything." Sobs wrecked her small frame as she placed Lightning's pendant in her hand, wrapping the chain around her hand and between her fingers, and squeezed it shut. She collapsed into Snow's outstretched arms where she let the tears fall. With one large thumb, Snow stroked the tears off her face and Smiled at her.

Fang walked over to the target of her unrequited love, oblivious to everything else happening around her. No one heard her speak, but 5 pairs of eyes watched as she clumsily placed a kiss on Lightning's brow, smearing the oils even more. When she turned back to the group, they could see tear tracks running down her face, the light making the wet patches shine.

"She looks peaceful. Child-like even." Sazh said, rubbing his goatee. His was right, they noticed. Without her commanding personality, she looked small and…defenceless. It made doing the final act so much harder.

"Are we done? Is this it?" Hope asked. He motioned to the…to Lightning. No words were said, but everyone understood. They were done. This was it. Fang knelt down next to the stand the machine that monitored and fed Lightning with a constant drip of nutrients and water, and felt for the plug. Her hand gripped the small circle of plastic casing, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not force herself to remove that plug. She left go and fell backwards, landing on the floor with a thump.

"I can't do it, I just can't do that to her."

Serah knelt down next to the plug, moving the monitor out of the way, so that everyone could see. Her fingers dug into the plastic around the casing and she heaved at the plug. She felt a hand upon hers, and the plug slid out easily. She turned to thank whomever helped her, and prepared herself to sit by Lightning for the rest of the night, watching her sister fade away, when a glimmer caught her eye. Serah's cerulean eyes followed a silver trail, passed over bare skin and looked into identical eyes.

"Lightning?"

\Broken Strings/

Deus Ex Machina right there for you!

There we have it. That was so hard to write. Plus I'm out of my bloody painkillers and forgot to renew the subscription. I don't get any more until Tuesday and my arm hurts like a…

Enough about me, you didn't think I would seriously kill Lightning do you? I nearly did, but I couldn't write it. I had to look at pictures of dead puppies to get myself sad enough to write this.

Blatant Promotion Time:

Tear of Light (the author)-a fantastic writer and as I am assured, a girl. She gets just the right balance for her story Tainted Fal'Cie. I think that's what it's called anyway. Read. Her. Stuff. Now.

Juwpiter081-I have a habit of reading the stories of reviewers, it's only polite and you can actually get good ideas from them. Anyway his "I'll protect you", I wasn't too sure about it when it was posted, but definitely worth reading not. Good luck and don't get shot, buddy. That sounds really sarcastic now I think about it.

One last one: have you ever heard of a little band of merry men called 'Rooster Teeth'? If you haven't, well too bad for you. They're a production company based out of Austin Texas, and they do something called 'The Drunk Tank Podcast'. Check it out on iTunes. Be sure to send an e-mail to detailing how much you enjoy the podcast (and you will) and any improvements you think could be made (more Joel!). Why not send another saying where you heard about the podcast (me!) and how awesome I am. The second part is completely optional.


	7. Teenage Dreams

Pre AN: right I posted this, and out of interest checked on the traffic and there had already been a person reading it-before I could get to my bloody profile. Who found it that quickly?

Here we go with chapter 7. The title was a toss-up between 'teenage dreams' and 'foreign memories'. I went with the former. Unusually this has been done in a series of snippets that chronicle, well you'll see. And now to introduce the chapter: Lightning!

"You do know this is a cheap and cheesy way to do this? And over used?"

I am well aware of that.

"Are you trying to make some kind of humour out of this? To be honest it never works, there may be a couple of funny bits in these stupid 'let's get the characters to do a stupid intro' gags, but most of the time it never works."

It's like you're saying what we all are thinking.

"You're still doing it!"

I am well aware of that as well. Just get on with it and we can forget this whole unfunny business.

"Fine. Lightning Farron has just woken from her coma, to see her sister about to deactivate the machine that fed her nutrients and maintained her bodily functions. How will she react to waking after three months? This is fucking stupid you know that?"

Carry on, and maybe we'll get to the actual story before I die of old age.

"I am not saying the next bit. No way."

Do it. You have to do what I say here.

"This joke died a long time ago, you know that?"

I know, but I'm seeing it through. Now say your line.

"I'm a pretty girl…I like ribbons in my hair…I will break your other arm if you make me carry on."

Bring it on! You're just a figment of my imagination, bound to my every whim. Muhahaha!

"…and I want to kiss all the boys. Happy?"

Not really.

And now do you see why that stupid gag is so irritating? They can go on and on long after the story should have started. And then the author pulls in other characters or even other authors! Will the madness end? Once I even saw an AN longer than the actual chapter she posted! It's insane.

And now our feature presentation…

\Broken Strings/

Lightning's brow furrowed. Serah looked at her sister, wondering what was wrong with her. Hesitantly she voiced her worries to her sister. "Lightning, are you ok?"

Lightning looked at her sister again in the same confused way. Her words shocked the gathered friends. "What's a 'Lightning'?"

\Broken Strings/

Snow peered around to door to 14B at Lightning, who was being examined by Michael Miles, the doctor who voted against ending Lightning's life prematurely. The doctor walked out of the room shaking his head. He ran one hand through his short, white hair when he saw the group gathered outside.

Snow, seeing him first, started talking first. "Doc, what's up with Sis? Is she ok?"

"It's hard to say, Mr Villiers. She is displaying completely normal reactions to outside stimuli and her physical condition is better than I would expect from someone who has been comatose for three months."

Snow seemed to have become the unofficial spokesman for the group. "Then why didn't she remember her own name, doc?"

"Strange. I'm not sure, but it may be that the head trauma has damaged her short term memories."

Serah piped up. "Can we see her?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

The doctor sighed. "No more than one or maybe two at a time. We don't want to flood her with information. That could send her back into a coma with even worse repercussions. You can take her home tomorrow, I want her kept overnight for observation."

Fang nudged Serah forwards. "You go first pint-size. Sunshine seems to recognise you, at least."

Serah walked into Lightning's room and sat on the chair next to her sister's bed. Lightning's face brightened when she saw her sister sat next to her. "Serah! Wow, you look…different. Are you taller?"

Serah turned around to look incredulously at her sister. "No I'm not. I'm the same height I've been for years, you know that."

"If you say so, Serah. Who were those people in here? Do I know them?"

Serah looked at the door wondering what to say. "Lightning, are you ok?"

"Why does everyone keep calling me that? I already told the doctor my name is Claire!"

"Oh doo-doo!" She cursed.

"What was that, Serah?"

"Nothing!" She snapped too quickly. "I mean nothing."

Claire smiled at her. "Fantastic. So, who were those other people in here before?"

Serah's mouth hung open as the full implications of what her sister was saying sunk in. _She honestly doesn't remember_. Instead of answer her question, Serah had to answer one of her own.

"What's the last thing you remember, Claire? From before the accident, I mean?"

"Accident? What accident?" It was so cheesy the way she said that, but Serah was beginning to panic. With a few deep breaths she calmed down enough to carry on conversing with her sister.

"You hit your head." Claire raised an eyebrow incredulously. Serah weakly embellished. "You hit your head really hard. On a stone wall. There was lots of blood."

"I hit my head. On a wall. And there was blood. And somehow this lead to me losing my memories? I must have hit that wall really hard."

"Yeah, we didn't think you would make it."

They returned to silence, the weight of what nearly happened hanging over them. Serah felt a tug at her heartstrings at the sight of Claire. She didn't understand what she'd been through and how much she was missing now. But there was no way to tell her all she needed to know about herself. A small part of Serah pointed out that maybe this was for the best, that Claire could start again without the burden of raising a teenage girl even though she herself was only a child.

\Broken Strings/

"This is our home." Claire stepped through the door that Serah was holding open for her and looked at the hallway intently. Snow had swept up the broken mirror on one of his supply runs for Serah and Fang, and Vanille had been kind enough to take away the ruined frame. The patch where it had hung was slightly brighter than the walls around it. Apparently some of the skills and habits of Claire's former life as a soldier were still in her head, and naturally her eyes were drawn to the odd patch.

"What was here?" She asked inquisitively. For a second her pose was exactly like Lightning's had been when she was solving a puzzle.

"A mirror that belonged to our parents. It was smashed recently."

"By who ever took you?"

"Ye-How did you know?"

"I heard the big one telling the happy girl about having to clean up the glass. He said he was thankful the 'bastard' didn't leave any shards in his head."

"Oh. I need to have a talk with Snow."

"Is that the big tall one, or the happy girl?"

"The big tall one. He's my husband, and we've been living here." Serah trailed off, looking slightly apologetic and apprehensive about her sister's reaction. She was surprised.

"Awesome! More people to meet! It's kind of weird, because you all know, or rather knew, me, but I don't know any of you." Serah, who had been expecting an explosion about useless husbands who were too lazy to do anything for themselves, had to reconcile herself with the fact this wasn't Lightning.

"We should have everyone around some time so you can meet them. Probably not at the same time, or you might overload yourself." Serah mused, already planning days out, dinners, lunches, and girls' nights out. The list went on and on.

"Let's carry on the tour, shall we?" Said Serah, leaving no room for argument. It felt good to be the one looking after her sister for once. "This is the living room. I used to wait up every night for you to come home from work, but I couldn't stay awake most of the time and you would shake me awake-

_Drop the bag in the hallway, wincing at the thump. Look in the mirror and sort out hair. Got to do something about Serah leaving it in pigtails, even if they look cute. Make noise somehow to announce arrival. Smile as Serah rushes out of the living room, blinking sleep out of her eyes, to greet you. Pretend you didn't know she was asleep. Smile, laugh, love. _

"-and sometimes we'd stay up all night, just talking about stuff. Hey, are you ok?"

Claire blinked away the sudden flash in her eyes, wondering what had happened. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on, let's finish this tour. Through there is the kitchen, which you are not allowed in unsupervised. At all. Period."

"Why? Am I a bad cook?"

Serah wondered how to word this nicely. In the end she went for brutal honesty. "You can make field rations very well. Anything that needs more work than boiling in a bag, I wouldn't trust you with. I think you managed to make cereal burn once."

"Well I can learn then!" Claire beamed at her sister, thinking she had won this argument. Serah shuddered at the previous attempts at learning to cook. They were so horrific. A grown man they had employed to teach her had actually broken down and cried one time.

"Just no. Hey! Want to see my room?" This seemed to be sufficient distraction as Claire tore up the stairs only to stop at the top, unsure of which way to go. Serah took her sister's hand and pushed open the door to her room. Serah's room was slightly smaller than her sister's but definitely more lived in. Dirty clothes peeking out from under the bed, some school books left open on the desk, photos pinned to the wall, all in all a typical teenager's room. Serah was watching her sisters face for any kind of reaction, but there was nothing.

Serah shook her disappointment from her head vigorously and took her sister's hand again, before leading her to her room.

\Broken Strings/

Snow moved his head side to side in an invisible beat as he cooked some bacon for breakfast. This morning he was in an inexplicably good mood, and he hadn't been able to sleep because of the glee he was feeling.

"Snow?" He flinched instinctively when he heard Claire enter the kitchen behind him. Then he remembered that this woman was far less likely to beat him, so he unwrapped his arms from around his head.

"Hey, Claire. How are you feeling?" He asked.

Claire smiled at him, and for a second Lightning surfaced on her face. "I'm fine, Snow. I wanted to talk to you actually. You may want to take the bacon off for a minute."

Snow complied, not liking her predatory smile. "Now Snow, I don't know if I already said this, I don't remember much to be honest. But if you hurt Serah, I will literally rip your ****ing **** off and shove it so ****ing far up your ****ing ass the lump in your ****ing throat will be your ******* testicles. Do you ****ing understand me you ****ing ****nugget? And that's the ******* beginning for you; you ****ing over-grown monkey!"

Outside the kitchen Serah looked at Vanille and Fang, who had silently entered and were now crouched by the door, listening to Claire setting the rules for Snow.

"That's weird." Fang whispered.

"What's that Fang?" Serah asked.

"I've never heard asterisks actually being pronounced before."

They returned to silence, wincing whenever Claire threatened to do anything that sounded very painful. Like having your toes ripped off using a pair of pliers. Serah saw the bright side of this. "At least she's still protective of me."

\Broken Strings/

"Claire. This is Fang and Vanille." Serah introduced them.

Vanille gave a little wave whilst Fang smiled at Claire. "Hello, cutie."

Claire's face burned and she didn't know why. It was like someone had lit a small fire inside her stomach. She swallowed nervously and replied unsurely to the Pulsian. "Hello yourself?"

"Was that a question, or a statement?"

Claire felt her face burn again with embarrassment and …something else. She was pretty sure that her face was now darker than her hair. Claire let out a nervous giggle, something Lightning would never have done.

\Broken Strings/

Serah looked up from her book as Claire stormed into her room and flopped down on her bed. Serah was more used to the behaviour her sister was portraying now, having spent the last three day in close proximity. However now and then her sister would do something, and Serah would reflect on the differences between the woman before her and ghost that lived in her memories.

Claire sighed and Serah looked up again. "What?"

"I'm bored."

"We all get bored sometimes. You just need to occupy yourself." Serah looked back to her book, it was just getting interesting and she wanted to finish it soon.

Claire sat up suddenly. "Let's go shopping!" Instantly, at the mention of the word 'shopping', Serah's brain snapped into automatic responses formed by years of trying to coax Lightning into taking her shopping. They rarely bought anything, instead using the time as sisterly bonding.

"Please Light. I really want to spend some time with you. You don't have to buy me anything."

"What are you on about Serah?"

"I thought you loved me!" Serah tilted her head to the side slightly and make tears well up in her eyes, a skill she had been honing since she was five, and perfected by the time she was eight. It would take a cold-hearted bastard to resist the Sad Puppy Look, patent pending.

"I want to go shopping! What's up with you Serah?"

Lightning's words sank into Serah's brain and she realised what she had been doing. "Oops?"

"Let's just go."

\Broken Strings/

"Serah this is delicious." A chorus of agreement and praise rose up from the assembled group. The former l'Cie and Team Nora were gathered in Claire's house, around the long wooden table in the dining room. It had been Claire's idea to have a dinner and invite a load of people over so she could meet them. Currently they were eating prawn cocktail on green salad.

Serah blushed because of the praise. "It wasn't me who cooked this."

Beside her Snow smiled, already in on the secret. Sazh was the first one to speak up. "So who did then, Lightning?" Everyone laughed; Lightning's atrocious cooking was common knowledge and had been the source of many jokes during their 'quest' as Snow would put it. That is, until Lightning snapped one night and nearly sliced Snow's arm off when he made a joke. The only reason he hadn't lost an arm that night was because she was holding her survival knife to slice some dubious Pulsian vegetables instead of her gunblade, and so didn't have as much reach.

"As a matter of fact, she did."

"But this tastes nice. And no one's died yet." Hope earned a glare from Serah.

"Speaking of the little ray of sunshine, where is she?" Fang asked.

"Claire didn't want a starter, and she wanted to finish the main course." Serah explained, finishing her starter.

Snow looked horrified for a moment, even though he knew Claire had made this, she had been supervised by Serah. "You left Sis in the kitchen alone?"

Fang paid no attention what so ever to the exchange before her. Something else had caught her eye. Claire had walked out of the kitchen carrying a plate of meat, delicately arranged on a bed of vegetables. Frankly, Fang couldn't care less what Claire was holding; she had just seen what the pink haired woman was wearing. It was too much for Fang to handle and she tried to dash out of the room, stumbling slightly on a chair leg.

The Huntress found herself outside, sat on the bench in Lightning's garden. She heard someone behind her. The only reason that she even heard them was because of years of honing her senses in the hunt. "Hey Serah."

Serah sat down on the bench next to Fang. "What's up Fang?"

"I can't do this anymore." Fang whispered, looking at her hands.

"What?"

"This whole farce. I can't keep this up. Do you know how hard this is? To keep smiling at her feels like another betrayal. This isn't Lightning, this is a stranger wearing her face."

Fang looked into Serah's eyes for the first time, and saw the cold unbridled fury bubbling in those blue pools. Fang could see Lightning right there in Serah, and it chilled her to the bone.

"You think you have it the worst? I see my sister in her every time I see her face. Some days I don't want to wake up, because then I'll see what she's become. Because every time I see her, I see what she could have been and it breaks my heart."

Fang heard the sniffing and straining to keep talking long before the tears welled up. "Fang, do you know how much she gave up for me? Some of the things she did for me? She would refuse to tell me how she got the money, but I would force it out of her. And you know what? That sister is gone. But I'm thankful I still have a sister, and maybe we'll learn to love the new one."

"But I love Light!"

"If you really loved her, you would let her go." Serah stood up and brushed some lint of the seat of her cocktail dress. "That's what Lightning would have wanted."

Fang stood up as well, and turned to re-enter the house. Serah smiled at her as they walked side by side into the house. As they passed through the kitchen to go back to the dining room, nether saw a pink head duck behind the breakfast bar.

\Broken Strings/

"How are you doing, Claire?" Serah said as she sat down, placing a mug in front of her sister. Claire looked at the mug filled to the brim with whipped cream and marshmallows, and a feeling of happiness and contentment, while an itchiness grew in her mind as she tried to remember why.

"I'm ok, just struggling to keep up with my memories."

"They're coming back? That's great Claire! Have you told the others?" Serah literally jumped up and down in her seat, earning an odd look from her sister.

"Not yet. Did I really do some of this stuff?"

"What like?"

"Dress as a…woman of negotiable affection for a drugs bust?"

"…woman of…you mean a hooker? Yes, imagine my shock when I came home one night and saw you in six inch heels, a leather mini-skirt and my favourite t-shirt that was way too small for you? Which, I might point out, you ripped and never replaced." Serah giggled madly for a moment. "And the make-up!"

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"I didn't think anyone could look like the illegitimate offspring of a panda and the Joker, but you did it!" Serah cracked up again, and Claire smirked at the mental picture of what she was describing. Claire took a sip of the drink Serah had placed in front of her, and memories came rushing back of the hours they spent together with these drinks. There weren't that many.

"Serah?"

"Yes, Claire?"

"Was I a good sister? Don't pull the punches for me, I want to know, was I a good sister to you?"

Serah stiffened slightly. They were breaching uncomfortable territory here, and frankly she didn't know how to answer. Honestly, she kind of resented her sister as she grew up, wondering why she was so over-protective and commanding. Serah always felt a bit neglected during her teenage years, with Lightning unable to spare much time for her; any time, even a fleeting comment of 'good morning' as Lightning rushed out with her hair still wet from the shower, was cherished. Then there were the other moments, when Lightning took out Serah to make up for missing something else, like a parent-teacher conference, or not being there comfort her sister after Johnny called her a name, to do things Serah wanted. Guiltily, Serah remembered a few times she had lied, made up a story so Lightning would do something with her. This stopped for a while after Lightning found out about the lies, but instead of being angry or disappointed; Lightning would pull her into a hug, albeit a very uncomfortable one, and apologise for not spending enough time with Serah; then they would have time together for a while, but that time would diminish every day and the cycle would start again.

But now, Serah saw how much Lightning had sacrificed so that she had a chance at life. Her sister had no qualifications that could be applied to regular life, no real social skills and not many friends. There had been a boyfriend early on, a relic from the time before their parents' deaths, but he was sacrificed for Serah's good. Apparently, when Serah wandered downstairs the next morning in her fuzzy slippers and asked her sister what the loud noises were about, Lightning hadn't answered, protecting her little sister from the bad world for a little longer. Later she found out that he had asked Lightning to 'dump the baggage' and move in with him. The reply was given in the form of a black eye and broken arm.

Serah looked through the rose-tinted memories at her sister, waiting patiently for an answer, a piece of her history. "Yes. You were Claire. You were the best sister I had."

"I was your only sister."

"That helped get you that title."

"Cheeky. Come on give me a hug." Serah melted into the embrace of her sister. This was the life she wanted. Behind Serah's back Lightning smiled.

\Broken Strings/

"Serah?" Serah turned away from the source of the sound, and snuggled into Snow's side. "Serah? Can I talk to you?"

The younger Farron gave up on pretending to sleep any longer and sat up in the bed. Claire was stood in the door way, a mere silhouette against the landing light. Serah crawled out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. Silently, she beckoned for her sister to follow her back into Claire's room.

"What's wrong, Claire?" She yawned.

"How do you know if you love someone? I mean, not the sisterly kind." Claire's face was beet red and Serah understood what she meant completely.

"It's hard to explain, really. When you think of them your heart races. When you see them, just for a moment, your heart skips a beat. You may not realise it, but you don't stop thinking about them, not even for a second. You don't care what they do or say, it's the fact it's _them_ that makes it special."

"I think I love Fang."

"She likes you too."

"I know."

"Wha-How?"

"I heard you two last night, on the bench."

"You heard us? Oh Claire I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. It's not your fault I was an idiot and bit off more than I could chew. Somehow, I think everything's going to be just okay." Lightning smiled at her sister.

"How can you know that? Claire?"

"Go back to bed Serah. I'll see you in the morning." Lightning pulled her sister into a one armed hug. "Thanks Ser."

\Broken Strings/

Fang sat outside Claire's house, watching the slow progress of the moon as it crossed the sky above her. Her silence was broken by the person she wanted to see the least right now.

"Fang?"

"Oh it's you."

"Don't sound so disappointed."

"I'm sorry. It's just…" Fang sighed loudly and looked up at the night sky. Lightning had been fascinated by it. The idea of stars and the possibility that there might be other worlds out there astounded her. Fang enjoyed telling her the names of the constellations, and how on Gran Pulse they used the stars to navigate at night. "It's just you aren't _her_. You look and sound like her, but don't move don't act the same. It's refreshing and demoralising. It's like-"

"-a stranger is wearing her face? Yeah, I heard that last night." Claire sat down on the bench next to the Pulsian warrior. "I know what your answer will be, Fang, and it won't change what I'm going to say."

Claire leaned close, so their faces were inches apart. "I love you Fang. I tried to deny it to myself, but with time I realised, I couldn't fight it, or hide it any longer. It took all this to make me realise it, but Fang-" Claire saw a glint of moonlight on Fang's cheek and realised she was crying. "Fang, what's wrong?"

"I want to love you, but I would know it's a sham, a pathetic recreation of what should have been. I want to pretend it's her that's saying these words, but I know it's you and I hate it! I want to say those three special words, but I'm saving them for a special person. I want to, even need to, love you Claire; but the fact is…I love Light. Wholly, and completely, with all my heart."

"That's all I needed to hear." Fang's eyes widened as Claire leaned forwards and placed her lips on Fang's. There was a moment of sweetness and the taste of strawberries on Claire's lips, probably left over from the dessert. In an instant, that was all gone, replaced by demanding kisses that stole her breath. The only sound she could make out was her rising heartbeat in her ears as their lips broke and reconnected. Her skin burned where they touched, even if only for a second. Her lungs screamed for air, but she held on to every kiss she could steal. Electricity flowed through her body, setting every nerve alight with pleasure and pain and she loved it. Fang broke each kiss and attacked Claire's mouth clumsily, she had no idea what to do here, with no experience at all, but it felt _right_. The pair broke apart, panting heavily.

\Broken Strings/

Awesome I finally did it! I feel I missed a few bits here and there but generally it flows, I think.

Did anyone notice the revised chapter 1? I think I finally got it down.

I think I hate my body. First off I broke my arm. That hurt. Then I play football and get hit in the face. That doesn't sound bad, does it? It turns out I actually dislocated my jaw. When I go for the x-ray they also check up on my arm and it turns out I need the bloody thing rebroken as it didn't set properly.

Enough about me, endorsement time:

As usual you should check out Tear of Light. Incidentally Tear the only thing keeping my mind off my arm is writing.

Visions of Tomorrow by I can't remember their name right now and I need to post this. (that's not the name, I honestly can't remember)

Rooster Teeth-enough said.

Anyway there's a beautiful little button and if you press it, something magical will happen.


	8. Believe it or Not

Look! It is a bird? Is it a plane? No it's-

BIRDPLANE-MAN!

I'm joking it's a new chapter.

Right I have a bone to pick with you, Mr (or Mrs as which the case may be) Unsigned Reviewer. I would like to point out that your review was 'horrible' and 'unoriginal' with 'no imagination at all'. There was no constructive criticism to it, offering any way to improve the story; which, you will notice, I asked for early on in the story. Secondly, 'unoriginal'? Unsigned Reviewer, I challenge you to find a list of stories that are like this. Go on, what are you waiting for? Oh wait, if you don't like the story anymore, what are you doing if you are reading this? Ha! Got you.

Now onto the nice people.

Juwpiter081-writing is the only thing I can do right now. At least I can eat solid food again =). Thanks for messaging me about the second part of that series. Incidentally please check out "The Undying" the sequel to IPY, by Juwpiter it's pretty good.

Rioshix- did you read this in one go and write a review for every chapter? Thanks.

You've heard about her a lot- Tear of Light! Just check her out, I definitely like her 'Tainted' series.

Anyway let's get onto chapter 8-Believe it or Not I had a pretty hard time writing this, mainly because I was stuck and also writing another story at the same time.

\Broken Strings/

Claire woke up the next morning and looked down. At some point Fang had wrapped her legs around hers and one of Claire's hands was tangled in her hair. Claire was content to lie there like that until she felt a tugging. She looked down as say Fang's long fingered hand messing with her piercing. This was happiness, right between these sheets. Beside her, Fang groaned. "What did I do?"

"I think the term is 'who'?" Claire quipped as she rested her arms behind her head on her pillow. Fang tensed.

"Oh maker! Oh maker!"

"I seem to recall you saying that more than once last night." Claire smiled at the memories.

Fang bristled at her lover's attitude. "I can't believe I did that. Lightning I'm so sorry!"

"What for?"

"Not you, Claire. I cheated on Light with you. Gah, this is so confusing."

"You didn't cheat on me, Fang." Fang looked up at Claire, and took in the half-smile on those soft, luscious lips.

"L-Lightning?"

"That's right babe, for better or for worse, I'm back."

"W-when?"

"How long have I been able to remember? Since I, err Claire, first met you."

"Aww that's so sweet." Fang closed her eyes so she could bask in the moment. After a few seconds she felt the weight next to her shift and the heat leave her side. "Where are you going?"

"I need to tell Serah. Come down when you're ready."

Fang listened as Lightning left her room. Once her lover was gone, Fang grabbed the pillow that Light had been sleeping on and pulled it close to her chest. With every breath she could smell that unique mixture of smells she had come to know as _Lightning_.

\Broken Strings/

"Morning Serah, lovely day isn't it?"

Serah could only groan as her sister bounded into the room. She had kept her up 'til four in the morning with Fang's screaming and moaning. Then had the nerve to wander in at seven like nothing had happened. It was clear that Serah was slightly miffed. Claire cut her off before she could even speak.

"Serah, I got my memories back!"

Serah's bad mood was replaced instantly by happiness and relief. She could barely believe it. "Really, Claire?"

"I remember everything!" Lightning cheered. When she actually jumped with the cheer, Serah's attention was drawn to a glaring fact.

"I don't think you remembered everything Claire." She said, through giggles.

"What?" The older Farron asked, not understanding.

"You forgot your clothes."

It was true, Lightning was stood in the kitchen in nothing but her socks, and even then one was missing, hanging limply on the light fitting in her room. But Lightning didn't care, she had her memories back, Serah was safe, Fang was passed out in her bed. Everything was perfect. She bounded out of the room like Vanille on coffee, bumping into a bleary-eyed Snow.

"Snow!"

"Don't hurt me!" Snow screamed a very manly scream and threw his arms over his head protectively, then lowered them over his crotch, then his head again. Eventually he decided to cover them both with one hand each. To Lightning the rapid natural reactions looked like Snow was having a fit.

"Don't be silly, Bro. I have my memories back!" 

Lightning bounded off back upstairs as Snow uncovered himself. When he was sure he was safe, he moved to the kitchen, where Serah was now gulping down coffee. "So Light's back."

He received a nod as Serah began to swallow dry toast, not bothering to chew it. It looked like she was in a hurry. Snow smiled, "She called me Bro." He said, more to himself.

\Broken Strings/

Lightning hummed as she walked through the house after dinner, cooked by her of course. Today was turning out well; she'd told everyone she could about getting her memories back. Most people were happy. Vanille had cried, claiming she'd miss 'Claire'.

Claire. Lightning could remember those few days she had spent in that mindset, and to be honest she rather liked it. No worries or duties. Everything was new and exciting. People were happy to see her, not quaking in fear when she talked to them. It was liberating.

Lightning stopped, and listened. Faint sniffs and whimpers were coming from Serah's room. Slowly she eased the door to her sister's room open, to see Serah crying on the bed. Photos lay around her. They ranged from aged relics of their childhoods, her teenage years and transformation into Lightning, finally a small stack of the last few days.

"Serah, what's wrong?" Lightning asked as she sat on the bed, even though she had a sinking feeling that she knew what this was about.

"Nothing. I'm just being a silly little girl."

"If this is your idea of 'nothing'," Lightning made air quotes around the word nothing. "I'd hate to see how you cope with something really bad happening."

"I feel so guilty, Claire." Serah couldn't look her sister in the eye.

Yep. Lightning knew where this was going. Still she played along, hoping to help Serah through this. it would be therapeutic for the both of them.

"I mean, I'm happy to have you back of course, why wouldn't I be? It's just…"

"You want the sister you never had, as opposed to me, who never had time for you, now you're feeling guilty for wanting that." Lightning took a deep breath, panting slightly. "Serah, I know how you feel. I was Claire, remember, I liked those days. I didn't have worries or troubles, just my sister to love and a sexy goddess to capture."

There was a muffled 'thank you' from the next room. Lightning smiled slightly "When I got my memories back, do you not think I spent the night awake, wondering about myself? How much of me is Lightning, my mannerisms and memories and all that? Are they really what makes me, me? How much of me is Claire, fighting to get out? Who says that Lightning is the real me? I only created her to act as a mask, to do the things I never did. It flashes bright, then fades away. Well I held onto it for far too long."

"Maker Claire, where did you come up with that?"

"In bed, at about three in the morning while I was waiting for Fang get ready for another round. " There was no shame in Lightning's voice. "Now don't worry your pretty little head about all this. Let's leave the soul searching to me, eh?"

"You really are shameless, aren't you?"

"Hey, I missed out on six years of love. I need to catch up fast, then I can get started on embarrassment." Lightning's new attitude made Serah laugh slightly. It was a far cry from the coldness of the original Lightning, but was more cynical than the naive Claire.

"Night, Light. Hey, that rhymed!"

"So it did. There's no need to call me Lightning, Serah. You know I'll always be Claire for you." Lightning closed the door softly with a smile. Her bare feet made no noise as she crossed the hall to her room, where Fang was waiting.

The moment she crossed the threshold and into the darkness, strong arms seized her roughly and hot breath whispered in her ear. "You're mine!" The breath was replaced by a tongue that danced over Lightning's ear, touching all the sweet spots. Lightning had to repress a shudder when Fang's tongue grazed a particularly sensitive patch behind her ear.

Lightning wriggled free of the embrace and held her lover in one of her own. Fang's ear was next to her mouth so she whispered back, voice heavy with lust and anticipation. "What makes you think I'm yours? I'm not going down without a fight." Fang grinned at the challenge and moved to free herself, much as Lightning had. The soldier stopped this action quickly, and bit down on Fang's collar bone, earning a moan from the huntress.

"Bring it on, Sunshine." Fang replied, her normally husky voice now incredibly low, sending shivers up Lightning's spine. The Pulsian twisted suddenly so that she was free and stood between Lightning and the bed. On the end of one long finger hung Lightning's t-shirt. Fang didn't expect the normally stoic and reserved soldier to rush her, tackling her lover to the bed whilst her hands clawed at Fang's black top, tearing it to pieces. There were no more sweet words now, things whispered in ears about love. There were only primal moans and screams from both participants. In the throes of passion, Fang's shorts were torn to shreds, Lightning's bra was ripped off by Fangs teeth, the bedside cabinet was shattered and the bed sheets were ripped.

\Broken Strings/

Lightning lay against the headboard with her arms behind her head, her chest heaving after they finished for the umpteenth time that night. She could feel the numerous scratches in the wood against her bare skin. Fang's were deep, short gauges, whilst the once she had caused were much shallower, but much longer.

"Whacha thinkin'bout?" Fang mumbled into Lightning's chest, half-asleep. Lightning smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, marvelling at all the different shades of red and brown in her hair.

"Me."

"Thinking 'bout you too, Sunshine." Fang nuzzled her head further into Lightning's chest, her hair tickling the pink haired woman's nipples.

"Just thinking about something Serah said." Technically, that was a lie. It was more a case of Serah wanting to say something, but was unable to so Lightning said it for her. "What makes me who I am? Would I still be Lightning if I didn't have any of my experiences or memories, where does Claire end and Lightning begin?" What would have happened if I hadn't got my memories back?"

_A cold bed, filled with a wasted life. The only thing left is a love for a woman who wouldn't reciprocate, because she was waiting for someone else to come back. She waited for that love to come back until her hair became as white as her bones, until her hard muscles rotted and died, until the backs of her hands were so corded with age that she could loop them round her not-lovers throat and strangle her for not being there, until her mind and memories faded until she couldn't even remember why she was waiting. She waited for too long, not realising she could have let go of the dying memory and seize the living laughing love she could have had._

"Don't think like that. You're back and that's all I need." Fang raised her head to look directly into Lightning's eyes. The soldier could see the red teeth marks on the other woman's throat. She wanted to just lie here and watch that beauty all night, until this image was burned into her memory.

"But what if I hadn't, could you have loved Claire?"

There was no answer. Somehow, Lightning felt she knew the answer anyway.

It didn't matter really, she was back and had the most beautiful thing under Cocoon wrapped in her arms.

This was true happiness.

\Broken Strings/

Whoo! Chapter finished. Now some of you may be angry now because I left it like that, or that it was so short or whatever. It's not finished yet. That's a lie, the main story is but I will be having more chapters come out as I think of them.

There's no need to cry about this saga ending as pretty soon I will be releasing a new story, also a Flight of course. I'm about two chapters in, I want to get to chapter 5 before I start releasing it. Or should I start now and release the chapters when they're done, like I have with this one? All I know is there is no definite plot to my stories, I just wake up in the night and think "Ohh, that's a brilliant idea! Must put that in. currently I have a pile of post-it notes covered in ideas. Maybe I should use those…


	9. Get ready for a wild ride

White text flashes up on a black background. The audience only gets a few seconds to take in what is on the screen before it moves on.

_From the critically acclaimed author that brought you _Broken Strings_ and _Birthday Wishes_._

_Staring _

Claire Farron _as Lightning_

Oerba Yun Fang _as Oerba Yun Fang_

Serah Farron-Villiers _as_ _Serah Farron-Villiers_

Oerba Dia Vanille _as Oerba Dia Vanille_

Snow Villiers _as Snow Villiers_

The Kicked Puppy _as Hope Estiem_

_And_

Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson _as the voice of Death_

_Comes a sequel so mind blowing, you'd better wear a hat._

A red beanie hat appears on screen, the title of the movie emblazoned on it in dark blue writing, framed with white.

_Memories of a Dream_

The black screen fades and a series of action shots replace it. Voices, not relating to the events on screen, fade in.

Lightning jumps from a building to grasp Fang's hand as it explodes. "Light? I'm pregnant."

Rygdea slams his hand onto a table, spilling a cold cup of coffee all over the map of Gran Pulse. This only angers him further. "Where are you going?"

Snow crosses his arms, stood before a group of small children. He leans forwards only to be thrown backwards by something unseen. "I'm coming for you!"

Lightning pulls Fang into a deep kiss, holding the taller woman close. The camera pans out and we see they are stood atop a snow capped mountain. "I love you."

The screen goes black. There is silence. "I know."

Suddenly words appear on screen again. They fade in slowly, giving the audience time to read them and understand.

_Coming pretty damn soon, you hear me?_


End file.
